


Une nuit.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hotel, M/M, une nuit, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Une nuit.En plein été.Une chambre d'hôtel.Deux inconnus.L'un ne veut pas s'attacher et l'autre ne souhaite pas voir le matin se lever.





	1. Scène I.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouve pour un nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci se présentera sous la forme d'une pièce de théâtre.

**Scène I.**

 

_Une nuit. Calme, étoilée et chaude. Trop chaude._

_Un hôtel, quelconque. Au milieu de nul part. Au bord d’une route._

_L’endroit est quasiment désert, reculé de tout._

_En face de l’hôtel, une station service dont le panneau dans état plus que douteux clignote alternativement. Puis une minuscule supérette ouverte jour et nuit, vétuste, sale, et qui fournit uniquement le stricte nécessaire._

 

_A l’intérieur de l’hôtel, la décoration n’est guère plus accueillante._

_Une femme âgée au comptoir, qui lit des magazines, dont la date de sortie dépasse les cinq ans. Elle donne parfois des directives à son mari qui se charge du ménage et du rangement. Le dos voûté par l’effort et l’épuisement de l’âge. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux et la couleur grisonnante de ses cheveux suggèrent qu'il n'a plus sa jeunesse d’antan. Pourtant, il continue de passer un bout de tissu sur les bibelots._

_Mais il n’y a rien à ranger, ni à nettoyer. A part la poussière qui s’accumule sur les vieux meubles démodés._

_Quelques fauteuils anciens et usés, des années cinquante probablement au vu des ornements floraux dessus, déposés au milieu d’une pièce vide, silencieuse et lugubre. L’éclairage est faible dans ce coin, presque jaune. Un aspect usé par le temps et l'immobilité._

 

_Les clés sont encore quasiment toutes accrochées à leur numéro de chambre._

_Une nouvelle vient d’être empruntée, il y a dix minutes._

_Celle pour la chambre numéro dix-huit._

_Ils ont peu de clients en général. La femme se réjouit déjà des quelques billets qui ont été déposé sur le bois abîmé du comptoir. Elle les range précieusement dans sa caisse. Les recompte, les touche, les admire._

 

_A l’intérieur de la chambre numéro dix-huit._

_Du bordeau. Du jaune fade. Une tapisserie arrachée à certains endroits, tachée, sale et humide._

_Une lumière tamisée, assez sombre. Elle provient de la lampe de chevet allumée. Elle ne se diffuse que sur un petit carré, à peine. Il y a une ampoule au plafond, nue, éteinte. Sa lumière intense et blafarde lui fait mal à la tête. Il préfère ce décor dans la pénombre. Il s'accommode parfaitement bien au reste de l’hôtel._

 

_Les rideaux bordeaux sont tirés, opaques. Ils cachent la nuit dehors, la vue médiocre sur la rue déserte._

_La chambre n’est pas bien grande et les murs délavés semblent se rapprocher pour l’écraser. Mais il n’étouffe pas, il se sent étrangement bien._

 

_La fumée de la cigarette semble, elle aussi, s’évaporer en petits filets blancs jusqu’au plafond._

_Assit sur le bord du lit deux places, les couvertures encore lisses et parfaitement tirées comme à son entrée, il fixe l’écran de télévision éteint face à lui. L’ombre de son reflet y est visible, noire. Trouble. Mais il parvient à la discerner tout de même. Elle se dessine en contraste avec la lumière timide de la lampe._

_Son sac est toujours posé à côté de lui, sur le lit. Fermé. Léger. Il n’a presque rien avec lui. Il n’a rien à emmener._

 

_Il a le temps de passer par la salle de bains. Enlève son tee-shirt qui lui colle à la peau avec cette chaleur accablante et passe de l’eau froide sur son visage. L’évier émet un grincement strident lorsqu’il ferme le robinet._

 

_Puis, on toque à la porte._

_Il va la déverrouiller sans attendre. Les mains moites, encore humides de l'eau et de l'impatience. Et son regard tombe sur tout sauf ce à quoi il s’attendait._

_Un bel homme, juvénile. Un sac à la main, lui aussi._

 

_Sa chemise, entrouverte, laisse deviner les tatouages sur le haut de son torse. Des boucles lui tombent autour du visage et semblent venir caresser ses pommettes et son front._

_Mais ce qui frappe surtout Louis, ce sont ses yeux. Deux billes vertes, posées sur lui. Innocentes._

_Il est jeune. Plus jeune que Louis. Peut-être de quelques années._

 

_En réalité, il s’attendait à un homme dont l’âge aurait dépassé les trente ans, assez mature et désespéré pour venir le rejoindre, ici._

_Au milieu de nul part._

_Dans un coin perdu du bout du monde._

_Sans rien à y faire. Sinon ce pourquoi ils se sont contactés sur cette application._

 

_Il ne pensait pas se retrouver face à un homme à la beauté effrayante et dont les formes anguleuses de son corps traduisent une certaine jeunesse. Une précieuse innocence._

 

Harry : Bonsoir, je suis Harry, de..

Louis : Oui, je sais.

 

_Tout de suite, il le coupe d’un ton assez calme. Il n’est pas froid. Il n’aime simplement pas parler pour ne rien dire. Et il ne veut ni le connaître ni apprendre des choses à son sujet ou sur sa vie privée. Son prénom est suffisant. Un peu trop déjà, même. Il ne veut pas être intime._

_Harry devra rester un inconnu, comme les autres. Le temps d’une étourdissante nuit d’été._

 

_Louis tire sur sa cigarette, le détaille encore un peu. Ils font la même taille et pourtant, Harry a l’air d’être bien plus élancé et grand._

_Il se recule, ouvre plus grand la porte en bois et fait un geste avec son bras pour l’inviter à pénétrer dans la chambre._

 

Louis : Entre.

 

_Harry s’exécute, observe autour de lui la pièce plongée dans l’obscurité. Le lit deux places, la lampe allumée. La fumée de la cigarette donne l’impression de mettre les pieds dans un lieu opaque. Une rue déserte, tard un soir d’été, au milieu de la nuit et du brouillard._

_Il pose son sac sur un siège jaune moutarde, près d’une table. Un papier y est déposé avec le règlement de l’hôtel et le numéro de la réception à appeler en cas d’urgence._

 

_Louis ferme la porte, à clef, fouille dans son sac et sort une bouteille de rhum. Il va chercher les deux gobelets de la salle de bain prévus pour se laver les dents._

 

Louis : Tu en veux ?

Harry : Oui, s’il te plaît.

 

_Il leur sert une moitié de gobelet. Rhum pur. Pour boire._

_Boire et éviter de parler._

_C’est toujours comme ça qu’il procède. Boire._

_Boire et oublier._

_Boire le breuvage sur les lèvres de l’autre. Laisser des traces de rhum sur la peau de son partenaire de nuit. S’oublier et se laisser entraîner dans les flots enivrants de l’alcool. Fort, puissant. Qui serre la gorge. Qui fait tourner la tête._

 

_Harry le remercie, prend le gobelet blanc._

_Ils boivent en silence. Louis fume entre deux gorgées._

_Le visage d’Harry se tord en une petite grimace. Il aime le rhum, mais il ne s’habituera jamais à son goût âcre et puissant. Ça lui brûle déjà la gorge._

 

_Ils ne parlent toujours pas. Louis s’assoit sur le bord du lit, Harry pose son verre à moitié vide sur la table._

_Puis, sans demander, il déboutonne sa chemise, la laisse glisser le long de ses épaules et rejoindre le sol. Il est torse nu, comme Louis, maintenant._

_Il fait extrêmement chaud, ça ne le dérange pas._

 

_Le regard bleu nuit de Louis se pose sur lui, le détaille. Harry défait sa ceinture, Louis avance le bras et l’arrête dans ses gestes quand il commence à ouvrir sa braguette._

_Les pupilles dilatées par la cigarette, l’alcool pur et le désir. Il ne peut pas rester de marbre face à une si belle créature de la nuit qui se met déjà à nu devant lui._

 

Louis ( _murmure_ ) : Quel âge as-tu ?

Harry : Vingt-trois ans.

Louis : Je m’attendais à quelqu’un de plus vieux.

Harry ( _les sourcils froncés, mais sincère_ ) : Désolé…

Louis ( _secoue la tête_ ) : Non, ça ira. Ce n’est rien.

 

_C’est parfait même, pense Louis. Cela fait un long moment qu’il n’a pas posé le doigt sur une peau aussi lisse et laiteuse. Caresser la jeunesse délicate._

_Les derniers corps qu’il a étreint étaient vieux et rêches. Fatigués. Sans saveurs. Sans plaisirs._

_Il se lève, écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier ébréché puis pose son gobelet vide à côté de celui d’Harry._

 

_A nouveau, il se place sur le lit._

_Harry observe ses vas et viens. Sans bouger. Une main toujours posée sur sa ceinture, il attend._

 

_Il n’y a aucun bruit. Pas même le tic-tac d’une horloge. Ils n’ont pas besoin de compter les secondes, de mettre une limite de temps. Ils savent que ce ne sera que pour une nuit._

_Ce silence… Perturbant et apaisant à la fois. Au bout d’un moment, ils l’oublient._

_L’impression de perdre la notion des minutes, se fondre dans le temps. Confondre la nuit, le jour, les heures._

 

_Louis attire Harry sur ses cuisses, encore assit sur le lit, descend ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur de sable._

_Ils se fixent plusieurs secondes, sans rien ajouter._

_Tous les deux torses nus. Puis Louis pose ses lèvres sur un des tatouages d’Harry. Presque aussi nombreux que les siens. Sa peau frissonne, elle a la couleur du soleil et le goût de la lavande. Quelque chose de nouveau._

 

_Harry glisse un doigt sous son menton, lui relève la tête. Il caresse sa fine barbe de quelques jours en laissant leurs yeux se rencontrer. Puis, il plonge sur ses lèvres. Sa langue contre la sienne a la saveur enivrante du tabac et du rhum._

_Il le fait basculer sur le dos, prend le dessus. Leurs bouches ne se décollent pas. Attirées irrévocablement l’une par l’autre. C’est quelque chose dans l’air, une attraction électrique. Vouloir créer un orage, avec leurs corps, qui n’existe pas._

_Ils ont l’impression de pouvoir se prendre des joutes à n’importe quel moment, dès que leurs doigts viennent explorer la peau de l’autre._

 

_Un gémissement quitte les lèvres d’Harry lorsque Louis laisse une trace avec ses dents au niveau de son cou. C’est presque comme s’il voulait le dévorer,_

_lui faire mal,_

_le blesser,_

_lui demander de le faire souffrir en retour._

 

_Au fil des minutes, des caresses, des griffures, des soupirs, ils se retrouvent nus. L’un contre l’autre. L’un sur l’autre. Ils basculent, roulent entre les couvertures maintenant défaites. Aucun ne saurait dire lequel des deux prend le dessus. C’est brouillon, mais surtout très brûlant._

_Ils respirent le souffle de l’autre, s’autorisent parfois un répit pour simplement se toucher, se caresser. Ce n’en est pas moins étouffant._

 

_Ils sont là, à s’embrasser, sans relâche, sans souffle, sans structure, jusqu’à en perdre la tête. C’est ce qu’ils veulent. Ne plus penser. Simplement sentir et ressentir. Tout oublier. Jusqu’à leur propre prénom._

_Dans les bras d’un inconnu. Quelqu’un qui ne peut pas réduire le coeur en morceau._

 

_Au loin, amené par la chaleur écrasante, les premiers grondements de l’orage, entre leurs corps. L’air est toujours aussi irrespirable. Et eux sont enfermés dans ce petit espace, plongés dans une demie obscurité._

 

_Pourtant, ils ne cessent jamais de s’enlacer, s’embrasser, se serrer, se coller._

 

_Ils meurent de chaud, la peau recouverte d’un fin filet de sueur._

_Les boucles d’Harry lui collent au front, le ventre nu de Louis s’attache et s’accroche au sien dans une caresse humide._

_Ils apprennent à exister._

 


	2. Scène II.

 

_Les draps sont froissés, désordonnés sous leurs mouvements pourtant lents. Mais passionnés. Ils se touchent partout, s’embrassent sur chaque bout et parcelle de peau._

_Louis ouvre enfin les paupières, il n’a pas encore regardé directement Harry. Mais quand il ose le fixer, il perçoit son regard vert brillant, vibrant de vie._

 

_Malgré tous les corps qu’il a pu connaître, il n’a encore jamais eu l’occasion de voir réellement. Jamais personne, non plus, ne l’a regardé comme s’il était plus qu’une histoire d’un soir, qu’un moyen d’oublier._

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, au creux des prunelles d’Harry, il a l’impression d’avoir de la valeur et d’exister._

_De ne plus être qu’un corps qui peine à rester en vie._

_Une boule de souffrances silencieuses._

 

_Et Harry est si jeune, si innocent, si coloré. Il n’est pas seulement composé de noir ou de blanc. Au contraire. Il vit sous une multitude de couleurs qui se contredisent et se complètent à la fois._

_L’émeraude de ses yeux._

_Le marron foncé de ses boucles._

_Le doré de sa peau, la couleur du sable chaud sous les rayons du soleil en été._

_Le rose irisé de ses lèvres._

_Le beige laiteux à l’intérieur de ses coudes ou sous ses genoux, entre ses cuisses._

_Le rouge délicat de ses joues._

 

_Louis arrête tout mouvement, se mord la lèvre et secoue la tête doucement. Il repousse son corps contre le matelas, reprend son souffle. Son regard fuit le sien._

 

Louis ( _presque essoufflé_ ) : Je ne peux pas.

Harry ( _confus_ ) : Pardon ?

 

_Harry roule sur le côté, son corps nu allongé à côté de celui de Louis. Il ne comprend pas, il se redresse sur un coude et fronce les sourcils. Louis ne le regarde plus, il fixe le plafond, les yeux vides d’expression._

_Leur respiration est encore rapide et ils sont suffisamment proches pour que Louis puisse sentir l’excitation évidente d’Harry contre sa hanche. La chaleur émanant encore de sa peau soyeuse._

 

_Cependant, malgré l’envie, il ne se retourne pas. Il regarde l’ampoule éteinte au plafond et soupire. Même si le désir l’en consume, il ne va pas se tourner pour soulager Harry et lui offrir un plaisir à lui en ôter les mots. Il ne va pas enrouler ses doigts ou ses lèvres autour de lui._

_Ils ne vont pas partager un orgasme qui leur retournerait le corps et le coeur. Louis n’a pas le droit de vivre un aussi beau moment. Harry n’a pas non plus le droit de lui en donner._

 

_Ce serait trop beau, trop vrai, trop fort._

 

Louis ( _à la place des gestes fantômes qu’il s’imagine, il murmure_ ) : Tu es trop beau et trop jeune pour que je te fasse ça.

Harry : Si c’est ça qui te bloque, tu n’es pas ma première fois…

Louis : Non. ( _il l’interrompt nettement et marque une pause._ ) Tu ne mérites pas que je te traite ainsi, que je te détruise.

 

_Harry se tourne sur son flanc droit afin de pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Les mots de Louis n’ont aucun sens à ses yeux._

_Il sait parfaitement pourquoi il est venu taper à cette porte, pourquoi ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans cet hôtel. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ils n’ont pas eu besoin d’énormément d’échanges pour arriver à cette nuit. Louis a été très direct, sûr de lui. C’est même lui qui a proposé qu’ils se retrouvent ce soir. Vingt et une heures._

_Mais ce soir, il se dérobe. Ce soir, il perd tout ses moyens._

 

_Louis n’ose toujours pas le regarder._

_Honteux. En colère, contre lui-même._

_Et contre Harry. Il n’a pas le droit. D’être aussi attirant, doux et bouleversant. De faire tomber toutes ses barrières en un regard._

_Il n’a pas le droit de lui offrir la promesse d’une si belle nuit._

_Revoir à nouveau ses yeux innocents, sa candeur._

_Comment un homme aussi pur, aussi vivant, peut-il vouloir se jeter dans les bras de l’abysse ?_

 

Harry : Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

_Harry finit par briser le silence, parler dans un souffle presque éteint._

_Il a besoin de réponses, d’explications qui aient un sens._

 

Louis : Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Harry ?

Harry : Parce que tu me l’as demandé.

 

_Cette fois, Louis tourne son visage vers le sien. Lentement. Il lève un bras et passe le bout de ses doigts contre la joue rosée, encore chaude, du jeune homme._

_Harry se penche pour venir l’embrasser à nouveau, mais Louis le retient. Il pose son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres charnues et secoue la tête. Si leurs bouches ne peuvent entrer en contact, leurs yeux comblent le fossé qui les sépare. Ils ne se lâchent pas._

 

_Louis le sait, le sens. Un baiser et il replongera._

_Un baiser et il oubliera._

_Un baiser et il s’abandonnera à lui._

_Un baiser et tout sera fini._

_Ce ne sera pas comme avec les autres hommes, Harry est différent. Louis l’a remarqué dès qu’il a posé les yeux sur lui, dès qu’il a commencé à goûter ses lèvres et laisser leurs langues se caresser._

 

_Mais Harry n’est pas de cet avis. Une étincelle brille dans ses yeux. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et passe ses dents contre les doigts de Louis. Sensuellement._

_Louis sent la chaleur se réveiller au creux de son ventre dans une explosion, et son corps répondre à l’appel du sien. Ils s’attirent comme des aimants._

_Là, il sait qu’il a déjà tout perdu. Plus de retour en arrière. Ils ne peuvent pas se repousser indéfiniment._

 

_Harry mordille sa peau. Passe le bout de sa langue et finalement sa bouche chaude et humide se referme sur ses doigts._

_Cette fois, Louis se mord la lèvre inférieure et gémit._

_C’est pire qu’un baiser._

 

_Ils ne se quittent pas du regard. Un boucle tombe devant celui d’Harry. Louis la remet en place sur l’arrière de son front et déjà l’autre jeune homme relâche ses doigts de l’emprise de sa bouche et prend la main de Louis. Il la fait glisser lentement le long de son corps nu._

_Sur son passage, ses doigts humidifiés caressent son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses puis s’arrêtent sur sa virilité. Gonflée d’un désir intense. Inexprimable. Presque douloureux._

 

_Ce n’est d’abord qu’une caresse, mais rapidement la main d’Harry brûlante recouvre la sienne, guide ses gestes. Il fait refermer ses doigts mouillés, autour de son membre tendus._

 

Louis ( _dans un souffle éreinté_ ) : Harry…

 

_Pendant quelques secondes, Louis ne parvient plus à respirer. Il se laisse faire par Harry qui initie les premiers mouvements pour son propre plaisir. Lents, trop lents. Un supplice_

_La respiration d’Harry s’accélère et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Des gémissements quittent déjà le fond de sa gorge._

 

_L’air devient excessivement chaud. Presque insupportable. Ils ont l’impression de brûler sous la combustion du plaisir intense que partagent leurs corps._

_Quand Louis retrouve son souffle, il soupire et secoue la tête, les yeux clos. Il retire sa main, sous celle d’Harry, et les gestes cessent._

 

Louis : Ne fais pas ça.

Harry ( _essoufflé et dans un murmure_ ) : Alors, laisse-moi te faire plaisir.

Louis : Non.

Harry : Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ici ? ( _il relève ses yeux vers lui et le regarde.)_ Si c’est pour me repousser au final ?

Louis : Je ne pensais pas tomber sur… Toi.

Harry ( _vexé_ ) : Je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je ne te fais pas envie, c’est ça ? Je ne suis pas ton genre ?

 

_Un rire prend la gorge de Louis. S’échappe dans l’air à son insu._

_Les sourcils d’Harry se froncent. D’un coup, il semble avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs._

_Il se redresse, essaie de cacher sa déception. Une fois sortit du lit, il prend son verre de rhum encore rempli et le porte à ses lèvres. Le liquide coule d’une traite sur sa langue et lui brûle la gorge._

 

_De sa place, redressé sur ses coudes, Louis pose son regard sur son corps nu, de dos, et sa peau laiteuse._

_Les fossettes dans le bas de son dos, la fermeté de ses fesses et de ses cuisses._

_Le grain de beauté sur son épaule, le milieu de son dos et derrière son genou gauche._

 

_Louis aimerait avoir le courage de lui dire que le désir que provoque son corps sur le sien lui broie l’estomac. Que s’il préfère des hommes vieux, plus âgés que lui, c’est pour ne pas à avoir à aimer un corps en retour._

_Pour ne pas tomber._

_Pour être capable d’oublier et se détacher._

_Pour se faire du mal sans avoir à en faire aux autres._

 


	3. Scène III.

 

_Harry se sert un nouveau verre de rhum, le boit d’un trait et a l’intention d’en faire couler à nouveau. Louis soupire, secoue la tête._

 

Louis : Harry, viens là…

Harry : Non, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, en fait. Tu ne veux pas de moi.

 

_À son tour, Louis fronce les sourcils. II sent dans sa voix qu’Harry est profondément blessé. Il ne peut que se sentir coupable. Responsable._

_Louis se lève du lit, nu lui aussi. Un pan de la couverture traîne au sol, à côté de leurs vêtements éparpillés, un peu partout. Même les coussins ne sont plus à leur place._

 

Harry : Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. J’aurais aimé que ça…

 

_Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry sent une main entourer sa hanche et l’autre repousser doucement le bras qui montait son verre à ses lèvres._

_Son corps se tend contre celui de Louis. Mais il ne peut pas nier que c’est agréable, cette chaleur dans son dos. Son corps nu, encore brûlant._

_Se sentir désiré par un homme aussi beau et pur._

 

_Louis pose sa bouche humide contre sa nuque, descend sa main entre ses cuisses bouillantes et déjà Harry est à sa merci._

_Il lâche subitement son verre qui s'écrase au sol. La moquette. Il y a un bruit sourd. Il n'est pas cassé, mais vide._

_Comme lui. Comme eux. Comme tout ce qui les entoure._

_Et il n'attend pas. Il se retourne, prend le visage de Louis entre ses mains et l'embrasse à en perdre le souffle._

 

_Ils avancent aveuglément jusqu'au lit, se cognent au bord et s'écroulent. Harry le pousse, grimpe sur lui. Les doigts de Louis ne quittent pas sa peau, ils sont toujours sur lui, à toucher la moindre parcelle brûlante. Ils attisent le feu qui ne cesse de s'accroître._

 

_Harry ne lâche ses lèvres que pour parsemer son corps de baisers. Il tremble de plaisir, dans sa bouche le mélange de Louis et de l'alcool le rend fou de désir. Ils peuvent bien brûler ce soir, peu importe._

 

Harry : J'avais tord...

 

_En même temps, ils suspendent leurs mouvements pour mieux se regarder._

_Louis a une main posée dans le creux de son dos, l'autre glissée dans ses boucles. Le regard de braise, le souffle court._

_Harry les cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches, les doigts plaqués sur son torse tatoué. La peau en sueur, le corps impatient._

 

Harry : Quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais venu... Je ne suis pas là parce que tu me l'as demandé, je suis là parce que j'en ai envie.

Louis : Je sais, Harry, je sais.

 

_Louis dépose délicatement quelques baisers contre sa clavicule et remonte le long de son épaule jusqu'au creux de son cou. Harry frisonne, appuie ses fesses contre son entre-jambe. Cet endroit où tout se réveille, où tout prend sens._

_Puis il plonge son regard dans le sien, le visage à peine éclairé par la faible lumière jaune de la lampe de chevet, et murmure._

 

Harry : Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

 

_Louis pourrait lui exposer les mêmes raisons, il pourrait lui dire à quel point il le désir._

_La chaleur qui monte dans le creux de ses reins._

_Sa respiration qui s'accélère._

_Son rythme cardiaque effréné._

_La sueur qui s'installe déjà dans les plis de sa peau. A des endroits qu'il ne suspectait même pas._

_Ce désir, intense, dévorant, réciproque, qu'il n'a encore jamais connu._

 

_Mais ce soir, cette nuit, il a envie d'être sincère. Parce qu'Harry n'est pas venu pour lui faire du mal. Il le soigne déjà. Avec ses baisers et ses caresses. Et peut-être aussi ses regards un peu trop appuyés._

 

_Harry ne veut pas qu'il s'oublie, qu'il oublie. Il souhaite qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit. Qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres._

_Qu'elle reste à jamais différente. Unique._

 

_C'est une caresse contre sa joue qui ramène Louis sur Terre, un frisson qu'il ne peut réprimer traverse son corps. Harry le regarde avec une douceur infinie. Sa gorge se serre, parce qu'il pourrait parfaitement tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui._

 

Louis : Parce que je n'aime pas être seul.

Harry : Tu n'es pas obligé de l'être.

Louis : Je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry : Tu te trompes, la vie est faite de choix.

Louis : Je n'ai pas choisi d'être seul, Harry.

Harry : Mais tu peux faire en sorte de ne plus l'être.

 

_Après avoir soupiré, Louis secoue la tête. Harry ne comprend pas, il essaie pourtant. Mais ce n'est pas assez, parce qu'il a l'impression que Louis lui échappe._

_Il a fini par saisir que Louis n'est pas là que pour le sexe et le plaisir charnel. C'est bien plus que l'histoire d'une nuit érotique quelques soirées par mois._

 

_Louis a l'habitude. C'est toutes les nuits._

_Toutes les nuits des personnes différentes._

_Toutes les nuits des hommes différents._

_Toutes les nuits des corps différents._

_Toutes les nuits se ressemblent, pourtant._

 

_Mais Harry, avec lui, c'est autre chose. Harry est différent. Parce qu'il n'est pas là que pour consommer le corps en face et obtenir son orgasme._

_Parce qu'il pose sa main sur la joue de Louis, remet ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne et embrasse ses paupières closes._

_Parce qu'il murmure des mots que jamais personne n'a jamais prononcé._

 

Harry : Ce soir, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.

Louis : Pour une nuit...

Harry : Pour une nuit.

 

_Leurs bouches sont proches et ils s'embrassent. C'est lent et sensuel._

_Louis n'a pas l'habitude, certains hommes ne prennent même pas la peine de l'embrasser des fois. Ils défont simplement leur ceinture, baissent leur pantalon et attendent que Louis leur fasse voir des étoiles. Ils attendent l'arrivée du plaisir qui fait trembler le corps et oublier un instant le poids de la vie._

 

_Parfois, Harry s'accroche à sa peau, enfonce ses doigts dans sa chair._

_Ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos, sa nuque. Tout ce qu'il peut toucher, atteindre._

_Mais surtout, il le caresse. Il aime ses formes avec ses mains et prend le temps de découvrir chaque courbe de son corps._

 

_Le souffle chaud et rapide, ils se séparent. Harry appuie ses fesses contre son bassin et un premier gémissement quitte la bouche de Louis._

_Il pose une main sur le torse d'Harry, retrace son tatouage au sternum et le repousse doucement._

 

Harry : Si tu n'as pas envie, on peut parler aussi... Il suffit de me demander.

 

_Louis ne répond pas, il se lève du lit. Harry, perplexe, regarde son corps nu quitter les draps. Assit sur ses jambes, il l'observe._

_Ses fesses arrondies, ses hanches délicates, ses courbes fines et sculptées dans de la soie._

_Louis fouille dans son sac, revient vers le lit en brandissant plusieurs préservatifs._

_Harry sourit, amusé, rieur. Lui aussi en avait prévu dans la poche de son jean._

 

_Louis en détache un, jette le reste sur la table de chevet à côté de la lampe. Il remonte sur le matelas et pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Harry et sa main entre ses cuisses._

_Harry ferme les paupières, soupire et se laisse aller totalement à son contact. Son dos retombe contre le matelas, comme sur un nuage de coton qui l'absorbe._

 

Harry _(entre plusieurs souffles)_  : D'accord, on parlera après alors...

 

_Le rire de Louis parvient à son oreille, le fait frissonner._

_Une première fois, Louis ne rit pas beaucoup et ça Harry s'en rendra rapidement compte._

_Peut-être est-ce la seule fois où il aura l'occasion de l'entendre._

_Mais il ne se concentre par sur ce détail, pour le moment. Tout ce sur quoi son esprit se focalise n'est plus que le corps de Louis. Ses mains sur sa virilité, ses lèvres qui partent de son cou, passent par ses tétons et descendent jusqu'à son ventre._

 

_C'est sa langue chaude qui part à la recherche de sa peau, qui embrasse et fait frissonner chaque bout du corps._

_C'est sa langue qui le fait gémir un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps, quand elle s'enroule autour de lui._

 

_Harry serre les cheveux de Louis entre ses doigts, se perd entre sa bouche et tire sur les draps. Louis monte une main sur son ventre, l'autre maintient sa cuisse en place. Il caresse sa hanche puis s'arrête quand Harry pose la sienne par-dessus._

 

_Le silence, maintenant, ne s'entend presque plus. Il est recouvert par les gémissements, les respirations rapides, saccadées, le froissement des couvertures sous leurs peaux. Le bassin de Louis frotte contre le matelas, à la recherche d'un contact._

 

_Quand il se sent prêt à lâcher prise, Harry enfonce ses doigts dans son épaule et lui murmure d'une voix enrouée de désir._

 

Harry : Remonte.... Pas maintenant, viens m'embrasser.

 

_Louis retire sa bouche, la dépose le long de son ventre, la ligne de poils juste au-dessus de son sexe jusqu'à son nombril. Il y passe sa langue, le corps d'Harry se cambre contre le matelas et il appuie sa paume contre son dos._

 

_Quelques secondes à peine et leurs lèvres se retrouvent. La langue de Louis a un goût salé et un peu acre, le goût d'Harry. Le goût d'une longue nuit de plaisir._

 

_Ils s'embrassent plusieurs minutes, leurs bouches se quittent à peine, ils soupirent et respirent contre les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs doigts se caressent en surface. L'arrière des cuisses, le dos, les fesses, l'entre-jambes. C'est tout le corps qui brûle et devient incandescent._

 

_Mais c'est lent, extrêmement lent. Presque un supplice. Même dans la manière dont leurs langues se caressent, dansent ensemble un ballet eu ralenti. Louis est impatient, parce qu'il n'a jamais connu ça. Cette douceur. Avec tous les autres hommes avant, c'était toujours expéditif. Parfois une poignée de minutes, le temps de jouir et de partir._

 

_Seulement, cette nuit, Harry reste. Il prend son temps. Il dessine chaque contour de sa peau, retrace ses tatouages du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres ou de la langue. Louis soupire, glisse une cuisse entre celles d'Harry et appuie, là. L'autre jeune homme gémit contre son cou et perd ses moyens._

 

_Avec ce simple geste, Louis lui fait comprendre sans avoir besoin des mots qu'il ne désire qu'une seule et unique chose, lui._

 

 

 


	4. Scène IV.

 

_Un dernier coup de reins fébrile. Un dernier coup de reins et leurs gémissements qui se mêlent._

_Un dernier coup de reins et c'est l'extase. Un dernier coup de reins et ils s'envolent en même temps._

 

_Le corps de Louis tremble, il serre celui d'Harry contre son ventre qui se maintient du bout des bras au matelas. Pendant un temps, il n'y a plus que leurs respirations éreintées qui sont perceptibles._

 

_Dehors, l'orage a cessé. Ils ne l'ont pas entendu s'éloigner. La pluie tombe à peine contre les carreaux, de toutes petites gouttes qui lèchent la vitre. C'est une bulle opaque qui se referme autour d'eux. Des ces deux corps épuisés, en sueur, qui s'étreignent et ne forment qu'un._

 

_Louis n'a jamais été aussi tendre et lent dans ses gestes. Si ses yeux étaient fermés ce n'était que sous le plaisir intense qui grandissait dans son bas ventre et non pas à cause du dégoût. Même dos à lui, Harry trouvait encore un moyen de le toucher. Sa main sur ses fesses en arrière, ou sur sa nuque quand il se redressait uniquement sur ses genoux._

 

_Ses boucles tombent autour de son visage, Louis embrasse le haut de son dos et son épaule. Toujours aussi lentement, il se retire de lui et détache le préservatif qu'il va jeter à la poubelle._

 

_Pendant qu'Harry se laisse retomber dans le lit, sur le ventre, il va se servir un autre verre de rhum. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge mais il le boit presque entièrement. Une petite grimace et il prend son paquet de cigarettes, son briquet puis retrouve sa place aux côtés d'Harry._

 

_Ils restent allongés en silence. Louis allume sa cigarette et fume, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Harry tourne la tête vers la droite, sa joue posée contre sa main, pour l'observer. Le bout de son nez est arrondi, ses cheveux en bataille et quelques mèches lui tombent sur le devant du front, ses lèvres fines recouvrent le bout de la cigarette et sa langue passe parfois entre elles._

 

_Au bout d'un moment, Harry tend le bras et pose le bout de ses doigts contre son ventre, autour de son nombril. Il fait des cercles, des petites formes sans sens. La peau de Louis frissonne, mais il ne dit rien. Il continue de fumer._

 

_Normalement, il aurait repoussé ce genre de geste. Il ne laisse personne le toucher ainsi, le toucher en dehors du sexe._

_Le toucher pour dire d'apprendre à le connaître._

 

Harry : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

 

_Louis fronce les sourcils, expire la fumée vers le plafond. Il garde le bras replié contre son torse, la cigarette se consume entre son index et son majeur. Harry regarde sa bouche, il se dit qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, elle était partout sur lui, sur sa peau, brûlante autour de son membre, à gémir à son oreille et lui murmurer qu'il est trop beau pour exister._

 

Louis : Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Harry : Pourquoi tu t'oublies dans des corps différents aussi souvent ? Pourquoi tu as peur de t'attacher ? De rester ?

 

_A nouveau, un silence. Cette fois, le bruit de la pluie résonne en fond. Comme une musique lointaine et faible._

_Louis tire une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, il ne répond pas tout de suite, il réfléchit aux bons mots. Ceux qui ne sonnent pas creux et veulent dire quelque chose. Sans trop en dire non plus. Il ne souhaite pas qu'Harry le connaisse, mais il lui fait assez confiance pour partager plus qu'un échange charnel entre eux._

 

_Il le sent. Que ce n'est pas simplement qu'une histoire de sexe avec Harry. Qu'il sera peut-être un peu plus qu'un inconnu qu'il a fait jouir une nuit brûlante d'été._

_Un peu plus qu'une peau à toucher, qu'un corps pour oublier._

 

_Louis a presque envie de tendre la main et lui caresser les cheveux. Presque. Ses doigts picotent, alors il porte à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres._

 

Louis : Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Harry : Si tu restes enfermé dans ce silence, non. Mais je respecte ton choix, simplement...

 

_Les doigts d'Harry tracent des cercles autour de son nombril, remontent contre ses tatouages en dessous de ses clavicules. Louis termine sa cigarette lentement, crache sa fumée sur le côte et baisse son visage vers lui._

 

_Ses joues rosées, ses lèvres rougies, ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux verts pleins de vie. Louis sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il se penche, prend son menton délicatement entre son index et son pouce, puis l'embrasse._

 

_C'est beaucoup trop lent et doux. C'est beaucoup trop différent des baisers qu'il a l'habitude de recevoir ou de donner. Embrasser Harry, c'est se sentir réel et vivant. Sentir le poids de ses os, la cadence de son coeur, les frissons sur sa peau, la moiteur de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue, la vie à la commissure de ses lèvres._

 

_Et Harry l'embrasse en retour, comme si Louis signifiait quelque chose. Comme si Louis était quelqu'un._

_De vivant. De réel._

_Et non pas un corps dont on se sert pour s'oublier, pour combler un manque._

 

_Ses doigts saisissent et caressent la rondeur de ses hanches, descendent jusque la naissance de ses fesses, fermes et arrondies, son pouce passe dans le trou délicatement renfoncé de son nombril. Louis halète, se perd dans un contact qu'il n'a jamais connu encore. Des gestes nouveaux, simples, qui font vivre tout ce qu'il y a sous la peau._

 

_Ils se détachent, essouflés. Louis repose sa tête contre l'oreiller, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres pour y goûter Harry encore un peu, puis se remet à fumer. Harry le regarde. Il ne cesse jamais de le fixer. Ses doigts, cette fois, sont occupés à monter et descendre lentement le long de sa hanche gauche. De son bras libre, il se redresse sur son coude, appuie sa tête sur sa main._

 

_Un moment de silence passe. Où il ne fait que regarder Louis qui fume, fait des ronds avec la nicotine et évite de croiser ses yeux. Harry reprend sa phrase inachevée._

 

Harry : Simplement... je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de parler à un inconnu que tu ne reverras sûrement jamais et qui demain n'existera plus à tes yeux. Je ne ferais jamais partie de ta vie, alors pourquoi craindre de me la raconter ?

Louis : Ce n'est pas... vraiment joyeux.

Harry : J'ai cru comprendre.

Louis ( _soupire doucement et secoue la tête_ ) : Tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

 

_Le lien est rompu. Louis se redresse, sort du lit et va poser sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier où déjà repose les résidus des anciennes. Un fin filet blanc vole jusqu'au plafond de la chambre._

 

_Harry se tourne sur le dos, se hisse sur ses deux coudes et le suit des yeux. Toujours. Il ne lâche jamais son corps du regard, prêt à lui échapper à tout instant. Louis tire le rideau, ouvre la fenêtre._

_L'air est chaud dehors. L'orage n'est plus là, mais il pleut encore. Le bruit des gouttes qui frappent le sol, le toit, partout, tout, est apaisant._

 

_Louis regarde les ombres de la pluie qui tombe, et il se dit qu'il aimerait être dehors. A rire, courir en dessous des filets d'eau. Peut-être qu'elle est froide et que la sentir recouvrir sa peau ferait disparaître la chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps. La petite flamme qui s'emplifie et s'embrase à chaque fois qu'Harry le touche._

 

Harry : Je sais pourquoi je suis venu, et nous l'avons fait.

 

_L'amour._

_Harry a envie de rajouter : l'amour. Nous avons fait l'amour._

_Mais ce n'est pas réellement ça, seulement le fantasme dans son esprit, parce qu'il sait que pour Louis ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est autre chose. Une force qui les dépasse tous les deux._

_Une façon de se détruire, de se faire du mal, de souffrir, de se sentir exister en se laissant mourir dans les bras d'un inconnu._

 

_Harry s'assoit en tailleurs dans le lit, le corps nu et délié, son corps qui attend celui de Louis._

_Louis reste debout, inerte, les reflets de la lumière jaune embrassent ses courbes voluptueuses._

 

_Le bruit de la pluie les enrobe et les plonge dans une musique agréable. Louis se sert un verre d'alcool, qu'il boit vite. Trop vite. Il tousse, ressuie sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Il reprend sa cigarette et la termine, immobile face à la fenêtre ouverte._

_Harry ne se lève pas, il observe chaque morceau de sa peau éclairé par la petite lampe de chevet et l'attend._

 

Harry : Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, cependant. Mais, je voulais simplement que tu saches que... si tu en as besoin, cette nuit, n'importe quand avant de partir, je suis là. Je peux t'écouter. T'écouter et ne rien dire, si c'est ce que tu veux.

 

_La cigarette est consumée. Louis écrase le reste dans le cendrier et se retourne. Il ne regarde pas tout de suite son visage, mais d'abord son corps. Nu, élancé, à l'aise au milieu des draps froissés._

_Les couvertures sont poussées au bout du lit, elles ne servent plus à rien._

 

_Sa peau de lait, sa peau de pêche à la douceur du coton, au goût de lavande, de sueur et de sexe. Louis ne recommence jamais à moins qu'on ne lui demande._

_Harry ne demande pas, mais il revient dans le lit quand même._

_Un regard appuyé sur son corps a suffi à lui faire comprendre que la nuit ne faisait que commencer._

 

_Louis grimpe sur le lit, s'assoit sur les cuisses d'Harry et prend son visage entre ses mains chaudes pour l'embrasser. Harry n'aime pas trop le goût de la cigarette sur sa langue, mais dans un coin de sa tête, il se rappelle que Louis est très séduisant quand il fume. Alors, il laisse sa langue se délier contre la sienne._

_Ses mains parcourent ses hanches, agrippent ses fesses. Louis s'accroche à sa mâchoire, sa nuque, ses boucles ébouriffées._

 

_Entre les jambes, la chaleur augmente. Revient. Plus intense que jamais. Louis sent la sueur sous ses fesses, contre les cuisses d'Harry. Puis au niveau de son ventre, quand leurs peaux moites se collent ensemble et que leurs sexes se cherchent sans le savoir._

 

_Louis lui mord la lèvre inférieure, Harry gémit, laisse les traces de ses doigts sur la peau sensible et malléable de ses fesses. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou brûlant, y dépose des baisers de feu, y passe le bout de sa langue jusqu'à l'os saillant de sa mâchoire._

_Un gémissement échappe aussi à Louis. Il griffe le dos d'Harry, remue son bassin lentement pour se frotter à lui. C'est l'ivresse totale, l'extase qui s'accroît entre les corps._

 

_Harry embrasse toujours sa peau, son épaule, ses clavicules, quand Louis se penche et prend un nouveau préservatif sur la table de chevet. Il manque de faire tomber la lampe, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire._

_Louis capture ses lèvres dans un baiser brouillon, tellement passionné qu'il fait presque mal._

_Puis, il ouvre le sachet du préservatif, le déroule et l'entoure autour du membre d'Harry._

 

_Harry qui perd la tête, Harry qui se perd dans son corps, qui se perd dans Louis._

_Harry qui comprend que Louis fera tout pour éviter de parler de lui. Mais ce n'est rien, tant que leurs corps se répondent._

 


	5. Scène V.

 

_Ils n'ont aucune notion du temps. Simplement le poids du désir entre leurs corps et la façon bouleversante dont chaque nouvel orgasme les submerge._

_Dont chaque nouvelle fois est différente._

_Unique._

 

_Et Louis en a presque les larmes aux yeux et le corps qui souffre de plaisir, quand Harry lui donne plus de douceur qu'il ne mérite._

_Quand il enroule ses longs doigts autour de son membre, embrasse son ventre, autour de son nombril et laisse des traces humides là. Sur sa peau brûlante._

_Quand il le prend en bouche, ses grands yeux verts posés sur lui, qui ne le quittent jamais et cherchent à trouer son corps._

_Quand sa langue bouge, s'enroule autour de lui, le fait gémir, se cambrer, tirer les cheveux d'Harry ou les draps rêches._

_Quand il le fait jouir en quelques secondes seulement et que Louis ne sait plus ce que cela fait de respirer._

 

_Louis tourne la tête sur le côté, face au mur. Il tente de reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulève au rythme saccadé de son cœur. Il a l'impression de le perdre._

 

_Harry, remonte le long de son corps et embrasse sa peau un peu partout. Lorsqu'il veut poser un baiser sur sa joue, Louis bouge encore la tête._

 

_C'est là qu'Harry remarque la tension dans son corps. Ses membres tendus, ses doigts crispés, son regard fuyant vers le mur et sa mâchoire serrée._

 

Harry ( _dans un souffle_ ) : Ça ne t'a pas plu ? Je suis désolé... Tu aurais dû me le dire, je me serais arrêté.

 

_Louis secoue la tête, toujours tournée sur le côté. Harry est allongé entre ses cuisses, son corps frôle le sien mais ne s'appuie pas. Il se tient avec ses bras, ses coudes._

 

Louis : Non, c'était bon. Un peu trop.

 

_Harry comprend qu'il a besoin d'espace, alors il se recule et retombe à côté de lui dans le lit. Encore brûlant de leurs ébats. Mais lui a froid._

_Pourtant, son sexe est gonflé de désir d'avoir vu Louis en prendre il y a quelques secondes à peine._

 

_Mais Louis ne le touche pas. Louis ne le regarde pas. Louis respire à peine, ses paupières se ferment et empêchent les larmes de couler._

 

_Quelques centimètres séparent leurs corps. Harry a envie de les combler et de serrer Louis dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il a le droit de pleurer, de se sentir triste ou vide ou brisé. Qu'il peut en parler, que dans une poignée d'heures ils auront tout oublié._

_Harry, pas vraiment, mais il essaiera. En vain._

_Louis, n'oubliera jamais._

 

_Cependant, Harry reste allongé sur le dos et fixe le plafond. La pluie a cessé. Mais l'air est encore gorgé d'une eau chaude d'été._

_La fenêtre est ouverte, aucun air ne passe._

 

_Sans la pluie, il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Même leurs respirations ne se font plus entendre. Il n'y a plus rien._

_Rien que du vide._

_Un creux._

 

_Alors qu'il y a plusieurs minutes, seule la mélodie de leurs corps était perceptible._

_Les peaux qui se frottent et claquent, les bouches qui se cherchent pour épuiser jusqu'au dernier gémissement._

_Harry revoit Louis assit sur ses cuisses, la tête rejetée en arrière, sa gorge déployée comme un appel pour venir lui dévorer la peau._

_Il revoit Louis aller et venir autour de lui, toujours plus vite et plus intensément à chaque mouvement de bassin._

_Il se revoit s'écrouler entre les draps, serrer le corps de Louis contre le sien et jouir à en faire trembler le monde entier._

 

_Et là, tout s'évapore._

_Il sent que la fin est proche._

_Il peut déjà imaginer Louis se lever du lit, récolter ses vêtements au sol, aller laver son corps à l'odeur de sueur et de sexe, boire un dernier verre, s'allumer une cigarette, le remercier et partir._

 

_Harry n'aime pas ça._

_Il se sent étrange, à l'intérieur. Ce n'est plus le désir, c'est la peur que cette nuit se termine._

_Pourtant, c'est inévitable._

_Mais il veut encore repousser les minutes._

 

_Il déplie le bras, tourne la tête vers Louis, qui ne le regarde toujours pas. Il avance la main, prêt à toucher sa peau._

 

Louis : Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour.

 

_Harry se fige dans ses mouvements. Le temps s'arrête, suspendu. Le silence est presque mortel. La poitrine de Louis se soulève à peine, faible. Son souffle est inaudible, il ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de poindre. Les larmes qui se bloquent dans sa gorge, l'empêchent de respirer. Depuis des années._

 

_Il vit avec._

_Avec cette douleur constante._

_Cette tristesse permanente qui broie l'estomac et ronge le cœur jusqu'à la moindre petite miette qui s'accroche encore à l'intérieur._

_Jusqu'à ce que tout soit_

_vide_

_froid_

_et noir._

 

_Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il connaît._

 

_Harry finit par tourner la tête, le bruit de ses cheveux qui frottent contre le tissu du coussin envahit la pièce. Il voit Louis ravaler sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre difficilement sous sa peau._

_Au fond, il sent que Louis a besoin de parler, qu'il le fera, peut-être dans deux minutes ou une heure, ou avant de le quitter au petit matin. Mais il ne le presse pas, il ne demande rien. Il le regarde, immobile et si vulnérable au milieu de ce lit._

 

Louis : Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux, de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, une femme, peu importe. Ou même ma famille. Je ne sais même pas si je peux dire que j'en ai eu une.

 

_La voix de Louis est, pour une fois, tentée d'une émotion. D'un souffle tremblant._

_Ce ne sont plus des mots qui meurent sur le bout de la langue. Ceux là ont besoin de sortir, de vivre, de devenir réels._

_D'être entendus._

 

_Harry est à l'écoute. Son corps tendu vers le sien. Une boule d'appréhension se forme déjà dans son estomac et semble remonter jusqu'à sa gorge._

_Il sait que ce ne seront pas des paroles faciles. Mais Louis a tout d'un être complexe._

 

_Un long silence passe. Peut-être plusieurs minutes._

_Perdues au creux de la nuit chaude et humide de l'été._

_Dans la chambre dix-huit de cet hôtel vétuste._

 

_Mais Harry ne dit rien. Il attend. Il attend Louis. Parce que c'est son moment. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de le briser._

 

_Au bout d'un certain temps, Louis se tourne sur le côté. Dos à lui. Harry observe les os saillants de sa colonne vertébrale, la rondeur de ses fesses et la peau blanche de ses hanches._

_Louis parle avant qu'il ne puisse tendre la main et effleurer ses courbes qui l'invitent à venir y faire danser ses doigts._

 

 

Louis : Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il s'est barré quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, c'est elle qui me l'a raconté le jour de mes douze ans... C'était l'histoire d'un soir, dans un bar, dans des toilettes sales et humides. Ils n'ont pas fait attention, ils étaient ivres. Ma mère n'a pas voulu avorter, elle avait pas les moyens, elle était jeune, mon père n'a pas cherché à me connaître, à rester, à l'aimer. Il lui a laissé un peu d'argent quand elle l'a mise au courant, puis c'est tout. Au revoir. Plus aucune nouvelle. Elle n'était rien. Juste une fille de plus. Et... Et moi, peut-être un enfant de plus aussi. Une autre erreur, je ne sais pas...

 

_Les premiers mots. Les premières gifles. Les prémices d'une vie qui a basculé avant même la naissance._

_Louis le raconte comme s'il le vivait. Alors que ce ne sont que les mots, crus, purs et durs de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle lui a craché au visage le matin de son anniversaire._

 

_Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son géniteur._

_Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il pose des questions sur son autre parent qui n'a jamais été là._

_Parce qu'elle lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était une erreur. Qu'il n'était pas désiré._

 

_Qu'il a toujours été et qu'il sera toujours : rien._

 

_Les larmes ne coulent pas encore, mais elles s'accumulent à l'orée de ses paupières fermées. Ses doigts commencent à trembler, mais pas autant que sa poitrine._

 

Louis : Quant à ma mère, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment occupée de moi. Elle buvait beaucoup, fumait deux paquets de cigarettes par jour, utilisait le peu de notre argent pour s'acheter de la drogue ou de l'alcool. C'est la voisine qui m'a élevé. Notre voisine de palier. Une vieille femme, je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle. Juste que ça sentait tout le temps le cookie dans son appartement et qu'elle me laissait regarder la télévision, je n'avais pas ça chez ma mère. Rien à part l'odeur de la moisissure, du renfermé, de l'alcool et de la cigarette.

 

_Harry prend une inspiration tremblante, le cœur lourd, au bord des lèvres. Il se rapproche légèrement de Louis. Mais tout son corps se recroqueville, se renferme sur lui-même. Une carapace, une façon de se protéger du monde entier._

_Pourtant, il n'est pas réellement plié. Harry sent quand même qu'il ne souhaite pas être touché._

 

_Il aimerait prendre sa main, au moins, lui montrer qu'il est là. Que Louis n'est pas tout seul._

_Pas cette nuit._

_Pour une toute petite fois dans sa vie, il n'est pas seul. Il n'a pas à avoir peur d'exister._

 

Louis : Elle travaillait dans un petit supermarché, caissière je crois. Assez pour payer le loyer, tout ça, puis ses bouteilles, ses cigarettes et de la nourriture grasse parfois. C'est la voisine qui me faisait à manger, le midi, chez elle. Le soir, je me gavais de chips et le matin je partais le ventre vide à l'école. Je restais à traîner dehors avec les gosses de mon quartier, jusqu'au coucher du jour. J'ai fumé ma première cigarette à treize ans et vécu ma première gueule de bois à quatorze. Ma mère rentrait tard, je savais qu'elle finissait son travail bien avant. Elle devait voir d'autres hommes, j'en voyais parfois le matin quand je me levais, avant d'aller en cours. Ou je l'entendais parler, rire, gémir avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je pense qu'elle gagnait un peu d'argent comme ça aussi, certains avaient l'air plutôt riches.

 

_Plus les phrases se construisent, se succèdent, plus elles deviennent lourdes et bouleversantes. Douloureuses à aligner pour Louis et insupportables à écouter pour Harry._

 

_Au fur et à mesure des minutes, qui s'étirent et se rallongent, Harry découvre un nouvel homme._

_Vulnérable. Fragile. Brisé. Fissuré. Abîmé sous sa carapace d'être intouchable._

 

Louis : Plus les années passaient, plus elle devenait misérable. Parfois, je devais passer les nuits dehors parce qu'elle ne venait pas m'ouvrir. Je dormais sur le palier, ou chez la voisine quand elle m'entendais tousser, pleurer dans mes mains. Elle ne m'a jamais élevé, aimé, ou considéré comme un fils. A seize ans, j'ai trouvé un travail à côté de mes études. Un petit truc pour assurer mes arrières. Je savais qu'elle ne me paierait jamais rien. Et que je devais m'en aller vite. Avant mes dix-huit ans si possible. J'étouffais, je dormais dans une petite pièce humide, la fenêtre était mal isolée, l'hiver je tremblais de froid, je devais me débrouiller pour me nourrir, prendre des douches à l'eau froide parfois, laver mon propre linge, toutes ces choses là... j'ai tout appris seul.

 

_Mais Louis est intouchable, parce qu'il a déjà subi toutes les pires atrocités de la vie. Tous les coups, les blessures, les bas, les chutes, les effondrements, les foudres, les douleurs, les souffrances..._

 

_Harry regarde ses épaules se soulever lentement sous son souffle, et il se demande comment un être humain peut encore vivre après cela._

_Et il se dit que Louis a tord. Harry le trouve plus courageux et fort encore que n'importe quel homme._

 

Louis : L'année de mes dix-sept ans, c'est là que tout a basculé.

 


	6. Scène VI.

 

_Et c'est là que l'atmosphère dans la pièce prend un nouveau tournant._

_C'est là que les barrières cèdent,_

_C'est là que les premières larmes coulent silencieusement sur les joues de Louis._

 

_Le Louis de dix-sept ans qui n'a plus jamais existé ensuite._

_Qui a disparu._

_Qui s'est enfermé, caché, sous un masque. Sous un mur de pierres._

_Le Louis qui n'a jamais pu sortir._

_Le Louis qui n'a jamais eu la chance de s'exprimer._

 

_Il est présent cette nuit. Vulnérable. Nu. Inconsolable._

_Des années plus tard, il peut enfin se libérer._

 

_C'est là qu'Harry comble la distance entre eux et pose une main sur son épaule. Sans les percevoir, il entend les sanglots._

_Dans ses mots, dans la façon dont sa voix tremble, dont son corps se courbe, dont ses doigts serrent le drap et s'enroulent autour de son ventre. Pour se protéger._

 

_Louis prend une inspiration, le haut de son corps frémit. Il ne repousse pas Harry, mais il ne vient pas chercher son contact non plus._

 

Louis : Elle est morte, d'une overdose. Je suis rentré du lycée, il y avait l'ambulance en bas de l'immeuble. La voisine m'a vu arriver, elle avait un air grave sur le visage, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis monté, ils m'ont laissé entrer car j'ai dis que j'habitais là, que c'était ma mère. Et je l'ai vu... Étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, blanche comme un linge, inerte. Elle avait les yeux ouverts... Elle regardait le plafond. Je me souviens particulièrement de la couleur de ses veines, un bleu électrique. On aurait dit celui de mes yeux...

 

_Une pause dans le récit. Coupé par un sanglot. Un faux rire étranglé. Un cri qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Qu'à être expulsé de son corps. A l'intérieur, entre ses côtes, ça hurle._

_Parce que, toutes ses années, il était prisonnier du silence._

 

_Mais Louis ne parvient pas à faire plus que pleurer. C'est déjà un énorme pas en avant, il se l'est interdit toute sa vie._

_Pleurer pour sa mère qui n'a jamais posé un regard tendre sur lui._

_Pleurer pour sa mère qui ne l'a jamais vraiment considéré comme son fils, mais plutôt une erreur de plus dans le monde._

_Pleurer pour sa mère qui ne l'a jamais aimé._

 

_Une nuit seulement, il se l'autorise._

 

Louis : Un pompier m'a demandé si ça allait, parce que je ne bougeais pas... Mais, je n'étais pas triste. Je me sentais libre et vide à la fois. J'ai gardé mon sac, je suis sorti de l'appartement le temps qu'ils emmènent ma mère dans l'ambulance. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais venir, la suivre. J'ai dis : _non_. Je suis retourné dans l'appartement. J'ai ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour faire sortir l'odeur de la mort. J'ai lavé le sol, j'ai jeté ses médicaments, sa drogue, ses bouteilles. Je ne voulais aucun souvenir d'elle, de sa présence, de son passé. J'ai tout effacé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle est morte cette journée là, moi j'ai cessé d'exister depuis que j'ai vu le jour. Je me suis éteint sous la lumière.

 

_Le poids de la mort qui plane au dessus de lui depuis des années, depuis tout ce temps._

_Le poids de la mort qui oppresse sa poitrine._

_Le poids de la mort qui pèse sur ses épaules aussi, parce qu'il a cessé de vivre au moment où il a su que son existence ne valait rien._

 

_Cette fois, Harry n'hésite pas une seconde de plus. Il réduit toute distance entre eux et passe ses bras autour de lui. Leurs corps se touchent pour ne former qu'un._

 

_Ses doigts caressent son ventre, sa hanche._

_Son souffle se répercutent contre sa nuque, ses cheveux._

_Des larmes coulent sur ses joues rosées, à lui aussi._

 

_Dos contre ventre._

_Ventre contre dos._

_Ils s'enlacent._

_Ils ne se lâchent plus._

 

_Harry le tient, Louis s'accroche sans vraiment oser le toucher encore. Il y a son corps tendu qui est secoué par des sanglots muets et son cœur qui ne bat que pour lui faire mal. Qui n'a jamais cessé d'être un poids à supporter._

 

Louis ( _la voix tremblante_ ): A partir de là, j'ai tout géré moi-même... Le loyer, les courses, les papiers administratifs, moi. J'ai jeté ses affaires, je ne suis pas allé à son enterrement... je ne sais pas s'il y en a eu un même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. J'ai commencé à une nouvelle vie.

 

_Il soupire lourdement, ce n'est pas la fin d'une histoire. C'est le début d'une nouvelle. Ou la continuité de la sienne. Sa vie solitaire, grise, morose. Elle aura peut-être un jour le même dénouement tragique que celle de sa mère._

 

_Une mort insignifiante._

 

_Mourir totalement._

_Mourir seul._

_Seul et détruit._

_Une mort sans aucun sens._

_Au fond, il sait que c'est ce qui l'attend._

 

Louis : Misérable, elle aussi, mais je suis libre. Je continue à vivre, c'est déjà pas si mal je trouve... Je couche avec des hommes, plus vieux que moi généralement, parce que ça me permet de ne pas m'attacher, oui, et d'avoir mal. Je me dis que je mérite ça, cette souffrance. Je n'ai toujours connu que ça, Harry... C'est en moi. Je n'ai jamais été aimé. Peut-être qu'on a apprécié mon corps, mais pas ma personne... jamais... je ne sais pas si je suis capable de tomber amoureux...

 

_Les larmes d'Harry s'échouent sur son épaules. Une pluie de perles salées qui gouttent sur sa peau. Et son souffle chaud s'écrase contre sa nuque, ses lèvres si proches de l'embrasser. Quand il murmure, ne dis pas ça je suis désolé... ne pense pas ça._

 

_Harry est convaincu que chaque être humain peut aimer et être aimé._

_Louis n'est pas une exception._

 

_Mais Louis ne répond pas, ses pleurs redoublent, parce qu'il sait que c'est la vérité. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé, car il n'a jamais laissé quiconque l'approcher d'aussi près, d'aussi près qu'Harry._

 

_Harry est le premier à le voir, l'entendre pleurer._

_Le premier à l'enlacer._

_Le premier à l'embrasser pour bien plus que du sexe._

_Le premier à vouloir partager une conversation._

_Le premier qui demande autre chose qu'un orgasme._

_Le premier à lui faire aimer le désir entre deux corps._

_Le premier à être différent._

_Le premier à le voir pleurer._

_Le premier à le faire sentir vivant._

 

_Ils restent dans cette position un long moment. A partager des sanglots silencieux._

_La pluie est de retour dehors, mais l'air est toujours aussi chargé de cette chaleur moite et collante._

 

_Ils sont toujours enlacés. Les bras d'Harry chaudement enroulés autour de son corps froid. Son torse, son ventre, contre son dos légèrement courbé. Son corps a cessé de trembler, ou Harry s'y est habitué et est secoué par la force des mots, lui aussi._

 

_Ils ne savent pas. Ils se sont perdus l'un dans l'autre. Il y a longtemps déjà._

 

Louis ( _dans un murmure_ ) : Harry... ?

Harry : Oui ?

Louis : Prends-moi.

 

_Harry fronce les sourcils tandis que son souffle se coupe en travers de sa gorge. Il a bien entendu pourtant, il a parfaitement compris. Quelques secondes passent._

 

_Ses doigts tracent des cercles sur le ventre de Louis, ces caresses semblent l'apaiser un minimum. Il respire, il prend des souffles longs._

 

_Lentement, Harry approche ses lèvres de son oreille, il embrasse le bas de sa mâchoire puis murmure, presque timidement._

 

Harry : Maintenant ?

Louis : Oui, maintenant, comme ça.

 

_Harry hésite. Il cesse ses mouvements, Louis glisse lentement ses doigts sur les siens, les dirige entre ses cuisses. Noyau brûlant._

_Harry ne sait pas si c'est la chaleur ambiante, la température de l'été, Louis, lui, le désir, ou autre chose, mais le feu entre leurs corps ne cesse jamais de s'amplifier._

_Leurs soupirs se mélangent dans l'air, en même temps, tandis que Louis pousse ses fesses en arrière vers le bassin d'Harry._

 

Louis : J'en ai besoin... S'il te plaît.

 

_Il en a besoin pour oublier._

_Pour s'oublier._

 

_Oublier qu'il s'est livré à un inconnu, qu'il a ouvert ses pires blessures et son cœur à un homme qu'il ne reverra jamais. Un homme qui ne se souviendra certainement plus de lui d'ici quelques mois. Qui n'aura plus aucun souvenir de cette nuit._

_Oublier ses parents qui n'en sont pas. Son enfance. Sa solitude. Sa mère. Ses années gâchées à chercher une raison à son existence._

_Oublier tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Charger l'air d'autre chose que ses larmes et le poids de son passé._

 

_Harry comprend sa détresse. Il la ressent. Alors, il enroule ses doigts autour du membre de Louis et commence à le caresser. Louis se cambre et soupire. C'est lent, long, intime. Ils prennent leur temps, la nuit peut être éternelle s'ils le souhaitent. Elle peut ne jamais s'arrêter s'ils demandent à la lune de continuer de briller au-dessus d'eux._

 

_Louis serre ses doigts autour du poignet d'Harry, ses larmes se mélangent à ses petits bruits tandis que le plaisir monte dans son corps, au creux de sa poitrine._

_Harry embrasse son épaule, goûte ses propres larmes salées, parcourt sa peau en ébullition du bout des doigts. Malgré tout, il continue de l'enlacer._

 

_C'est doux, fiévreux, lent, fébrile, maladroit, ardent, moité, sensuel._

_C'est autre chose. Quelque chose que Louis ne connaît pas. Mais il n'a pas peur, pas sur l'instant du moins. Il aime s'y perdre pour la première fois._

_Il aime laisser Harry prendre le contrôle et le guider dans le noir, l'inconnu._

_Il aime oublier jusqu'à sa propre peine et les battements de son cœur._

 

_Et Harry le tient toujours dans ses bras. Il ne le lâche jamais._

 

_Même quand il se recule pour prendre le préservatif, le dérouler sur son sexe tendu._

_Même quand il entre en lui, dans une lenteur extrême, presque étouffante._

_Davantage même quand Louis étouffe un sanglot en gémissant._

_Davantage quand leurs corps trouvent un rythme commun et unique. Intense._

 

_Et si Louis pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Harry chasse ses larmes en embrassant sa peau dorée par le soleil, du bout des lèvres._

_Et si Louis jouit en appelant son prénom, Harry ferme les yeux, mémorise le son mélodieux de sa voix pour ne jamais l'oublier._

 


	7. Scène VII.

 

_Après l'amour, après les gémissements, après la fusion de leurs corps, ils restent un moment plongés dans le silence de la nuit._

_Louis pleure sans un bruit, Harry resserre son étreinte à chacun de ses tremblements de poitrine._

 

_Parfois, il laisse ses lèvres se balader sur sa nuque, son épaule. Les larmes de Louis redoublent, parce qu'il n'a jamais connu cette douceur. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire d'aimer, mais il se dit que c'est peut-être ce qu'Harry est en train de faire._

_Continuer d'embrasser sa peau, de le serrer contre lui, malgré tout ce qu'il vient de lui avouer._

 

_Ils ont chauds, mais ils restent enlacés._

_Les doigts d'Harry sont posés à plat sur le ventre de Louis, la peau collante et bouillante._

_Harry a les yeux fermés, Louis fixe le mur à côté du lit, à peine éclairé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il prend une inspiration qui lui secoue la poitrine._

 

Harry : Et si on allait prendre un bain ?

Louis : Ensemble ?

Harry : Oui. Seulement si tu veux...

 

_Louis ne répond pas, il ne bouge pas avant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il se détache des bras d'Harry, son corps a froid. Il se redresse et traîne son corps nu et fatigué jusqu'à la salle de bains._

 

_Une petite pièce, les murs gris._

_Un évier._

_Une baignoire blanche._

_Un vieux toilette._

 

_Il allume la lumière. Une lumière trop blanche, trop forte. Une lumière qui donne mal à la tête. Il l'éteint presque aussitôt._

 

_Harry finit par le rejoindre, il le voit faire et va chercher de quoi les éclairer._

_Il débranche la deuxième lampe de chevet, de l'autre côté du lit, et l'emmène dans la salle de bains._

_C'est elle qui les éclaire, la même couleur dorée, jaune ocre, que dans la chambre._

 

_Louis s'assoit sur le bord glacé de la baignoire et fait couler l'eau. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne sont entourés que par ce bruit._

_Harry l'observe, il voit les traces des larmes sur ses joues, ses yeux rouges. Mais il ne dit rien, il l'observe. Aller se chercher une cigarette, l'allumer et la fumer près de la cuve qui se remplit. Elle fait un bruit immense, le bruit d'un fracas._

 

_Louis ne le regarde jamais. Il coupe le robinet, se plonge dans l'eau brûlante. Sa cigarette à moitié consumée toujours entre ses doigts fins._

 

_Harry va leur chercher deux serviettes. Louis s'est avancé dans la baignoire afin de lui laisser un espace derrière lui. Harry s'y glisse, sa peau picote sous l'intensité de la chaleur._

_L'espace est restreint, ils doivent replier leurs jambes. Les genoux d'Harry sortent de l'eau, elle lui arrive au milieu du torse. Son dos repose contre le rebord froid, celui de Louis contre son ventre._

 

_Puis, plus aucun bruit. Le clapotis de l'eau qui se calme, s'immobilise petit à petit._

_De temps en temps, Louis tire sur sa cigarette. Harry balade ses doigts le long de ses cuisses humides._

 

_Il n'y a pas de mousse, rien. C'est simplement de l'eau._

_De l'eau brûlante. Aussi chaude que la nuit._

_Claire, transparente. Qui laisse voir les corps._

_Sous une lumière jaune sable, lointaine._

 

_Louis respire doucement, le goût de la nicotine et d'Harry sur le bout de sa langue._

_Harry observe le plafond, tâché à certains endroits._

 

Louis ( _d'une voix rauque)_ : Harry... ?

Harry : Oui ?

Louis : Raconte moi ce que ça fait d'être amoureux.

 

_Harry cesse ses caresses, il garde ses doigts contre sa cuisse et baisse les yeux vers lui. Louis ne le regarde toujours pas, il joue avec sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur, la porte parfois à sa bouche. Mais il se laisse fondre dans ses bras._

 

_De son côté, Harry cherche les mots. Cherche la bonne façon d'expliquer un sentiment personnel, inexprimable, indescriptible. Louis sait manier les phrases, formuler l'impossible. Il veut pouvoir le faire, lui aussi._

 

Harry : C'est... Effrayant et merveilleux à la fois. Unique. On ne peut pas réellement le décrire parce que faut le vivre pour comprendre, mais... C'est comme se laisser tomber dans le vide et attendre de savoir si des ailes vont se déployer. Soit elles sortent et nous permettent de voler près des nuages, de vivre une aventure extraordinaire, soit elles n'apparaissent jamais et c'est une chute douloureuse.

Louis : Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Aimer, je veux dire.

Harry : Pas toujours. Cela dépend des personnes. C'est propre à chaque relation. Certains tombent amoureux et vivent ainsi jusqu'à la mort, heureux, ensemble. D'autres se blessent mutuellement, souffrent et se quittent dans des conditions désagréables, aiment des personnes qui ne les voient même pas. Mais, la plupart du temps, tout le monde rencontre son grand amour.

 

_Louis veut l'histoire de l'amour. Harry lui raconte la sienne._

_Toutes celles qui n'a pas encore vécu._

_Toutes celles qu'il a pu rencontrer à travers les livres, à travers les autres._

_Toutes celles qui l'attendent, l'effraient et lui donnent envie de découvrir le monde._

_Toutes celles qui lui apportent assez de courage pour prendre une main et se dire que c'est peut-être celle-là qui le retiendra._

_Toutes celles qui lui procurent la force de continuer._

 

Louis : Et toi, tu y crois ? Aux âmes sœurs, à l'amour avec un grand A ?

Harry : Oui ( _sûr de lui d'abord, puis hésite_ ). Je pense, c'est peut-être niais et puéril. Mais, je suis persuadé que chaque personne rencontre un jour sa moitié.

Louis : Comme la théorie de Platon ?

Harry ( _sourit contre ses cheveux_ ) : Exactement.

 

_Un silence s'installe. Reposant._

_Les paroles d'Harry flottent dans l'air étouffant de la salle de bains._

 

_Louis tire sur sa cigarette, passe le bout de ses doigts ensuite contre le genou d'Harry, trace la forme de son os. Ses yeux bleus fatigués et rougis suivent ses propres gestes, puis il pose sa tête en arrière sur son épaule._

 

_Il sent la respiration d'Harry._

_Il entend les battements réguliers et calmes de son cœur. Les siens ne semblent pas le faire souffrir._

 

_Mais lui, à chaque nouvelle impulsion, a l'impression d'avoir ce trou noir immense dans sa poitrine qu'il veut arracher à tout prix. Parce qu'il gonfle, il ronge ses os, ses veines, ce qu'il reste de vivant en lui._

 

_Avant de ne plus y penser, Louis souffle ces multiples questions, sans réponses, qui restent et tournent dans son esprit._

 

Louis : Est-ce que l'amour est fait pour chaque être humain ? Tout le monde est capable d'aimer et se faire aimer en retour ? L'amour peut-il rendre heureux ?

Harry ( _dans un murmure_ ) : Je ne sais pas. Mais, c'est l'amour qui nous sauve. De nous-même, des autres, du monde entier, de tout ce qui nous fait peur et nous broie le cœur. Il faut simplement... savoir laisser l'amour nous trouver.

 

_Louis arrête de faire bouger ses doigts sur sa peau, mais il les laisse là. Sur son genou._

_Harry ne sait plus vraiment où le toucher, son corps est insaisissable, hors de portée. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'attraper, ou qu'il n'y vivait plus. Il finit par poser sa main sur son ventre, en dessous de l'eau._

 

_Et Louis ne dit rien. Il reste figé à regarder la fumée de sa cigarette s'accumuler au plafond gris et disparaître. Il l'écrase finalement sur le bord de la baignoire, ferme les yeux._

 

Louis : Donc, tu penses que chaque personne sur Terre est destinée à retrouver sa moitié complémentaire ?

Harry : Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'aucune rencontre n'a lieu par hasard.

 

_Ce ne sont pas des mots anodins, jetés en l'air pour la beauté de la phrase. Harry parle de ce qu'il ressent. La force de ses propos n'échappe pas à Louis. Son corps se fige, ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu dans la peau du genou d'Harry._

 

_Sa gorge est sèche, serrée. Si serrée que sa respiration s'y bloque, elle ne passe plus._

_Harry ne s'en rend pas compte, il pose ses lèvres le long de son épaule, sur l'encre de son tatouage qu'on discerne à peine dans le peu de lumière._

_Sa peau frissonne, Louis met ses mains sous l'eau et se redresse pour être assit dans la baignoire. Pour ne plus toucher le corps d'Harry. C'est trop._

 

_Trop d'un coup._

_Trop calme._

_Trop intense._

_Trop doux._

_Trop nouveau._

_Trop beau._

_Trop différent._

 

Louis ( _à bout de souffle_ ) : Même la nôtre ?

Harry : Oui, même la nôtre.

 

_Les larmes montent à ses yeux, Harry ne sait pas vraiment s'il est judicieux de le toucher. Alors, il prend simplement un peu d'eau entre ses paumes jointes et la fait couler le long de sa nuque._

_Il regarde l'eau qui court, descend dans son dos et rejoint le reste dans la baignoire, dans un bruit léger. Harry recommence ce geste plusieurs fois. Sans qu'une seule fois ses doigts rencontrent la peau de Louis._

 

_La tête penchée en avant, les yeux clos, Louis essaie de ne plus penser._

_A tout ce qu'il a pu dire, avouer à Harry. Sur lui, sur sa vie, sur son passé._

_A tout ce qu'Harry lui a raconté sur l'amour._

_A cette nuit qui semble irréelle, en dehors du temps._

 

_Et pourtant._

_Et pourtant, aux premiers rayons du jour, Louis ne sera plus là. Il sera seul, perdu, vide, à nouveau._

_Parce que, malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver cette nuit, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, malgré cette rencontre, rien n'aura changé._

 


	8. Scène VIII.

 

_Assit dans le fauteuil en face du lit, Louis prend son verre sur la table et boit le reste de rhum. Un liquide brûlant lui coule dans la gorge, un goût acre lui colle à la langue. Il porte un simple caleçon, la chaleur est accablante._

 

_Harry sort de la salle de bains, un peignoir blanc, doux, autour de son corps nu, qui l'enveloppe. Le bout de ses boucles est humide, sa peau ruisselante à certains endroits._

 

_Ils sont restés longtemps dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède. Presque froide. Et ils se sont lavés à tour de rôle._

_Les mains ont parcouru la peau, les formes, ils ont pris leur temps. Parce qu'ils n'ont que cette nuit pour tout découvrir, pour tout apprendre._

 

_Louis se demande si Harry meurt de chaud comme lui, sous le tissu épais de son peignoir. Harry repose la lampe sur la table de chevet, éteinte. Une seule est suffisante._

_Il s'assoit au bord du lit, là où Louis se trouvait au tout début de la nuit, avant de le faire entrer._

 

Harry : Tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ?

Louis : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 

_Ils n'ont aucune notion du temps qui passe. Juste le noir. Le noir de la nuit. Une protection._

_Il peut être vingt trois heures comme trois heures du matin._

 

_Harry joue avec le pan de son peignoir, puis regarde Louis qui fixe son verre vide. Son regard l'est aussi. Peut-être même plus._

 

Louis : Harry... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, toi ? Pourquoi tu viens à ce genre de... rendez-vous alors que tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui à tes pieds ? Prêt à t'aimer ?

Harry ( _un rire faible_ ) : Tu penses ça ?

 

_Après avoir haussé les épaules, Louis repose son verre sur la table mais ne s'en sert pas un autre. Il regarde Harry, il attend sa réponse._

_Il y a quelque chose en lui qu'il ne parvient pas à saisir. Harry semble tout lui donner, et pourtant il lui échappe._

 

Harry ( _soupire_ ) : Je ne suis simplement jamais tombé sur la bonne personne, je crois.

Louis : Et tu penses la trouver en faisant ça ?

 

_Leurs regards se rencontrent, se lient pendant une poignée de seconde. Ils ne disent rien. Ils se fixent et essaient de communiquer comme ça. Par la force des yeux._

 

_Harry n'est pas dupe. Il sait qu'il ne rencontrera pas l'amour en livrant son corps à des inconnus différents plusieurs fois dans le mois. Des heures à se perdre entre les mains d'un étranger, à oublier la réalité frappante du monde qui les entoure._

 

_Une échappatoire._

 

_Au fond, il peut comprendre la motivation qui pousse Louis à faire cela. A s'abandonner dans ses bras qui ne pourront jamais l'enlacer correctement._

_Parce que ça lui permet de ne pas s'attacher, de ne pas souffrir, de ne pas avoir le cœur brisé._

 

Harry ( _tout bas_ ) : Je ne sais pas. Tu es la première personne que je rencontre dans ces circonstances.

 

_Surprit, Louis se redresse, les sourcils froncés. Harry détourne la tête, regarde ailleurs. L'écran éteint de la télévision, le mur, puis le sol. Ses yeux se baladent partout, sauf sur l'autre jeune homme._

 

_Ce n'est pas de la honte. Plutôt de la gêne. La gêne d'avouer une vérité._

_De s'exposer._

_De montrer ses failles._

 

_Louis croit le voir rougir dans la pénombre de la pièce, il ne sait pas trop. C'est peut-être encore l'effet de la chaleur du bain ou sa peau qui chauffe sous le peignoir._

 

Louis : Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, Harry.

Harry : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Louis : Tout. Je croyais que... Que tu avais l'habitude. De faire ça.

 

_Harry joue nerveusement avec ses doigts ensuite. Il hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. Louis le regarde et il essaie de comprendre, parce que tout aurait été différent._

_Ce n'est pas une information futile. Louis aurait aimé savoir. Pour faire mieux. Pour ne pas le traiter comme les autres. Pour que ce soit différent._

 

Harry : Tu es le premier qui m'a contacté, avec qui j'ai échangé. Je... Tu m'intriguais et je voulais te rencontrer aussi. Je savais que si je te disais la vérité, que j'étais nouveau sur l'application, tu n'aurais pas voulu de moi. Personne n'aurait voulu de moi.

Louis : Ne dis pas ça, n'importe qui de sensible à la beauté voudrait te connaître.

Harry : Mais, je n'ai pas d'expérience, je...

Louis ( _l'interrompt d'un ton certain_ ) : Je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme ça.

 

_Les joues d'Harry se colorent d'un rose irisé, même perceptible dans cette faible lumière. Louis l'observe toujours, même quand il s'allonge en travers du lit, sur le dos. Son peignoir remonte jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, laisse voir sa peau couleur de pêche._

_Il semble si innocent, si juvénile._

 

_L'éclat de vie dans ses yeux, un vert flamboyant, menthe à l'eau._

_La trace de son sourire sur son visage, sur le bout de ses lèvres, même quand il aborde un air sérieux._

_La blancheur de sa peau à certains endroits, celle de la jeunesse._

_La rondeur délicate de son ventre._

_Les premiers poils de sa barbe, de sa moustache._

_La fermeté et la fermeté de ses cuisses à la fois, là, à cet endroit où tout converge._

_Les grains de beauté parsemés un peu partout sur son corps._

_Les tatouages qui forment une histoire dont Louis cherche le sens._

 

_Il y a un dessin sur le haut de sa cuisse, presque à l'intérieur. Un croissant de lune. Petit. Presque minuscule. Mais il est là._

_Louis l'a vu. Quand il a passé ses lèvres contre sa peau, un peu plus tôt. Et ça l'a frappé. L'intimité et la fragilité d'un seul tatouage._

 

_Il ne demande pas. Il ne demande pas ce que cette lune fait là. Il ne demande pas ce qu'elle signifie. Louis se tait, il l'écoute parler._

 

_Parce que, maintenant, c'est à son tour de se confier._

 

Harry : En te parlant, j'ai su presque tout de suite à qui j'avais à faire. Tu étais si sûr de toi, si directe et confiant. J'avais si peur de te faire perdre ton temps, du moment où nous allions nous rencontrer aussi, où tu allais poser tes yeux sur moi.

 

_Harry fixe le plafond, blanc. Une petite tâche dans le coin. Rien n'est parfait, il y a toujours un défaut. Quelque chose pour faire tâche._

 

_Ses doigts glissent sur le fil qui tient son peignoir fermé, il joue avec, tire dessus, serre le nœud. De sa place, il ne peut pas voir Louis qui le regarde, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Malgré tout, il sent la chaleur de ses yeux qui réchauffe son corps._

 

Harry : Je craignais que tu ne me trouves pas attirant, à ton goût. Je ne savais même pas ton âge. Tu m'as simplement donné cette adresse, et je suis venu sans attendre. Je ne sais pas... J'aurais pu tomber sur un homme de quarante ans, la peau sèche, la voix grasse et le corps rigide, fatigué par la vie, qui ne m'aurait pas laissé le temps de parler, qui m'aurait demandé de me déshabiller et de m'allonger.

 

_Les paupières closes, Harry essaie d'imaginer la scène. Si rien ne s'était passé comme cette nuit._

 

_Un homme âgé. Mûr. La vie déjà bien entamée. Peut-être marié à une femme qui ne le satisfait plus, qui a besoin de toucher un corps jeune pour se sentir exister, désiré. Il aurait ouvert, il aurait regardé Harry avec cette lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Puis, il aurait commencé à le déshabiller, l'embrasser avec sa bouche sèche, collante, ses mains calleuses sur sa peau nue et frissonnante de dégoût._

 

_Sans détour, il aurait demandé à Harry de lui donner du plaisir. D'être obéissant et à lui. Il n'aurait pas vu les larmes sur ses joues ou la frayeur dans son regard. Il serait parti une fois son désir repu, et Harry aurait passé de longues minutes à laver son corps souillé sous la douche, frotter sa peau activement au savon et à l'eau brûlante, les sanglots qui l'empêchent de respirer._

 

_Il ne se serait pas senti vivant, lui. Il aurait été brisé._

 

_Harry revient brutalement à la réalité. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai._

_Mais, il n'a pas pu retenir les larmes qui ont franchi ses paupières. Ni cette boule qui grossit au milieu de sa gorge et lui donne envie de vomir._

 

_Puis, il pense à Louis. Il pense à ces dernières heures. Ces dernières heures à s'embrasser, se caresser, se regarder, se faire l'amour de façon brûlante et frénétique._

_Harry l'a senti. Dès le premier baiser, dès les premiers contacts. Il a deviné que Louis non plus n'y est pas étranger. Ils se sont donnés bien plus que leur corps, que des frissons de plaisir. Ils ont parlé, ils sont restés de longues minutes à se regarder sans rien dire, ils ont partagé un bain, ils ne sont pas arrêtés à l'orgasme._

 

_Cette nuit, pour quelques heures, ils se sont fait vivre._

 

Harry : Mais j'ai eu de la chance. D'être tombé sur toi. Quand tu as ouvert la porte et que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de pleurer de joie. Tu avais ce... ce charisme en toi... Comme si tu possédait le monde entier dans le creux de ta main. Et... Ça m'effrayait tellement tout ça. Toute cette histoire de chambre d'hôtel au milieu de nul part, de rendez-vous avec un inconnu pour...coucher ensemble. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et...

 

_Il s'interrompt et souffle._

_Les larmes ont cessé de couler, mais elles ont mouillées ses joues._

 

_Presque instantanément, après la première fois qu'il se soit perdu dans Louis, Harry a su qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième nuit._

_Avec lui._

_Mais aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre._

 

_Que ce serait un moment exclusif._

_Des heures perdues, dans une chambre d'hôtel, au beau milieu d'un été brûlant._

_Des heures à s'aimer sans le dire qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux._

 

Harry : Même quand je t'ai parlé par messages, j'avais la sensation que tu étais... Différent. Unique, peut-être.

 

_Sa voix est un murmure, il ose à peine prononcer ces mots. Ils résonnent en lui, ils hurlent de sens à l'intérieur._

_Dès qu'il a vu Louis, il a compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'hésitation non plus._

_Que ce serait maintenant ou jamais._

 

_Une attirance immédiate. Frappante. Foudroyante. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait, Louis. Il renverse les autres, il bouleverse tout sur son passage. Il ne laisse des traces, il n'épargne pas._

 

_Son regard d'un bleu perçant, monstrueusement impressionnant._

_Sa posture droite et franche, affirmée._

_Son air déterminé, impénétrable._

 

_Et pourtant, Harry l'a vu pleurer. Il l'a tenu dans ses bras, il l'a senti trembler, il l'a entendu renifler, il l'a enlacé quand il était au plus bas, quand il a tout raconté sur sa vie._

_Puis la façon dont Louis l'embrasse à chaque fois, comme s'il tentait de tout oublier, de tout effacer, de tout recommencer, de s'accrocher à un dernier espoir. Mais déjà, il s'échappe avant même qu'Harry ne puisse refermer ses mains sur son corps pour le retenir._

 

_Après avoir passé ses doigts contre sa joue humide, il soupire et ouvre à nouveau les yeux._

 

Harry : Oui. Unique, c'est ça.

 

_Puis il se redresse, sur ses coudes d'abord. La première chose qu'il voit, c'est le regard de Louis sur son corps. Un bleu sombre. Un bleu nuit. Intense et profond. Presque gris._

 

_Un regard qui lui donne envie de se mettre à nu, de rester étendu dans le lit et de laisser Louis embrasser sa peau. Le marquer. Le faire brûler, s'enflammer. Pour ne jamais oublier ce que ça fai d'exister sous les gestes de quelqu'un._

 

_Harry se lève, s'approche de la fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, ça sent l'orage. Le béton mouillé._

_Il fait encore noir. Mais ils ne se font pas d'illusion. Ils savent que le jour s'approche, dangereusement. Qu'ils ne partagent plus que leurs derniers instants ensemble. Que le temps va bientôt les séparer._

 

Harry : Et je ( _sa voix tremble_ )... Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

 

_Confus, Louis se redresse légèrement dans son fauteuil et fronce les sourcils. S'il tend la main, il peut saisir un bout du peignoir d'Harry. Alors, il le fait. Il tire doucement sur le tissu et l'attire vers lui._

 

_Harry est debout, entre ses cuisses. C'est impressionnant à quel point il est grand, élancé. Mais, la mélancolie qui flotte dans ses yeux contraste avec le reste. Il n'est rien de plus qu'une personne qui cherche à être aimé. Qui souhaite que cette nuit ne touche jamais à sa fin. Parce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de réconfortant en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avant. Quelque chose d'unique. L'impression d'être enfin complet, d'avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie, une lumière pour le guider dans le noir._

 

Louis : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 

_Mais Harry n'a pas le temps de répondre, parce que Louis défait le nœud de son peignoir, le laisse pendre et cacher à peine les formes intimes de son corps. Puis, il pose sa bouche brûlante sur son ventre, le bout de peau juste en face de lui. Juste au dessus de son nombril._

 

_Un frisson traverse entièrement son corps, des pieds à la tête. Il ferme les yeux, glisse ses doigts, fébriles, dans les cheveux de Louis. Louis dont le visage, la joue, repose ensuite contre son ventre._

 

Louis : Harry... ( _soupire_ ) Harry, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique et de pur sur cette terre. J'en ai vu des hommes, j'en ai vu des corps, crois moi... Tu n'as rien à leur envier. Tu as cette étincelle en toi, c'est comme un soleil qui brille tout le temps. Un soleil qui ne peut jamais s'éteindre et qui réchauffe le monde entier.

 

_Sa main part à la rencontre de la cuisse d'Harry, s'enroule autour d'elle, retrace sa forme. Il laisse son pouce passer contre son tatouage. La petite lune. Sans la regarder, il peut la sentir._

 

_Harry retient son souffle, ses jambes le portent à peine. Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour tenir encore debout alors que les doigts de Louis le font flancher. Voir des étoiles._

 

_Louis dépose ses lèvres sur son bassin, le petit coussinet moelleux de son ventre. Puis c'est sa langue bouillante qui laisse une trace humide sur sa peau. Harry pourrait mourir sous son toucher, sans hésitation. Ses doigts se serrent autour des cheveux de Louis, des soupirs lourds et éreintés s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Bientôt, c'est son corps qu'il ne contrôle plus. Déjà, il est incapable de parler._

 

_Parce que Louis a une emprise imprenable sur lui._

_Louis lui fait tourner la tête de désir._

_Louis lui fait oublier où il se trouve._

_Louis l'embarque dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète._

_Louis lui fait vivre quelque chose d'unique._

 

Louis : Tu ne te rends pas à compte à quel point ta beauté est bouleversante, Harry. C'est... déroutant. Tu es le genre de personne qui me fait monter cette boule dans la gorge et me serre le ventre. Et ça me tue. Ça me tue que tu ne le réalises pas. Je pourrais presque croire que tu viens d'une autre époque. Un dieu grec ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si tu avait été façonné par les mains des plus beaux artistes et que tu allais être exposés dans un musée. Le plus extraordinaire des chefs-d’œuvre.

Harry ( _secoue la tête et murmure_ ) : Tais-toi...

Louis ( _l'interrompt d'une voix assurée, mais douce_ ) : Non. Non je vais continuer à te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Jusqu'à ce que tu le penses aussi. Parce que je veux qu'en se séparant, quand on reprendra chacun notre chemin, je veux que tu le retiennes. Je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Tu entends, Harry ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es beau et vivant.

 

_Harry secoue la tête, se retient d'exprimer un rire sarcastique. Il sent les larmes qui affluent à ses yeux fermés, son cœur qui bat à tout rompre sous sa peau._

_A part sa mère, jamais personne ne lui a dit qu'il était beau._

 

_Mais Louis ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répondre, il se redresse assez pour venir chercher ses lèvres et les capturer dans un baiser lent._

 

_Hors du temps._

 

_Au fur et à mesure des secondes, Harry se penche et finit par s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Louis. Le peignoir a délicatement glissé de ses épaules et rejoint le sol. Il est nu. Nu, au dessus de Louis._

 

_Louis l'embrasse, ses doigts touchent sa peau partout. Son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses épaules, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Il ne veut rien oublier. Il l'embrasse et ne pense plus au jour qui se lèvera dans quelques heures, il ne pense plus à rien._

_Rien à part Harry._

 

_Harry s'accroche à lui, répond hâtivement au baiser, en oublie presque de respirer, le serre contre son corps en tremblant._

_De désir._

_De peur._

_D'amour._

_Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne cherchent pas à mettre de mots dessus non plus._

 

_Ce qui se passe cette nuit est unique. Et pas forcément exprimable._

 

_Leurs bouches se quittent à peine. Pendant longtemps, ils ne font que cela. S'embrasser. S'embrasser à en perdre haleine, à en perdre le souffle, à en perdre les sens, à s'oublier._

_Et ils sentent, quand leurs peaux se frôlent, ils sent le cœur qui bat activement sous la cage thoracique. Qui demande à exploser, à sortir, à être aimé._

_Cette nuit._

_Rien qu'une nuit._

 

_Harry tire doucement sur les cheveux de Louis quand il vient caresser ses cuisses brûlante._

_Louis penche la tête en arrière, haletant._

_Ses joues sont rouges, ses lèvres humides et rosées._

_Dans son regard, la lueur du désir flambe et dévore tout. Rend le bleu plus ardent, plus vif._

 

_Ils se regardent dans les yeux._

_Et quand Harry dit_

_j'ai envie de toi,_

_Louis n'attend pas._

_Parce qu'une nuit ce n'est pas toute une vie._

 


	9. Scène IX.

_Allongés, enlacés dans le lit, Louis fume et Harry écoute sa respiration. Bercé par son rythme lent et calme, il commence à s'endormir. Ses paupières sont lourdes, ses membres noués par une douce fatigue, sa peau encore chaude. Une chaleur qui ne le quittera jamais. Qui s'accroche toujours._

 

_Du bout des doigts, Harry retrace les tatouages de Louis, les plis soyeux de ses courbes au niveau de ses hanches, de son ventre._

_La tête d'Harry posée sur son épaule, Louis tente de ne pas penser à leur proximité. Même si cela semble naturel, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que cette nuit a tout pour être différente._

 

_Plus aucun vêtement ne recouvre leurs peaux, ils sont nus à nouveau. Ils ont laissé leur corps s'aimer une nouvelle fois. Spéciale. Au goût d'adieu._

_Ce sera certainement la dernière._

 

_Le silence._

_La chaleur._

_La nuit._

 

_Puis, Harry parle, la voix basse mais brûlante._

 

Harry : J'ai peur. J'ai peur du jour qui va se lever.

Louis : Il ne faut pas.

Harry : J'ai peur de ne plus rien ressentir après toi.

Louis : Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est impossible. Ne plus rien ressentir, c'est être mort.

Harry : Peut-être que je le suis. Peut-être que je suis au paradis même.

Louis : Ce serait ça, ton paradis ?

 

_Louis a envie de lui dire qu'il a l'air bien triste, gris et froid. Mais, il se contente de fumer sa cigarette. Muet._

_Toutefois, il remonte doucement son index contre la nuque d'Harry. Il sent sa peau frissonner et la naissance de ses cheveux, quelques mèches qui bouclent déjà. Et son souffle chaud contre son torse. Qui réchauffe tout son corps._

 

Harry : Oui ( _hoche la tête et regarde Louis_ ). Oui ce serait ça.

 

_Ils se détachent à peine, mais assez pour se regarder. Le regard d'Harry n'a jamais été aussi clair, limpide et l'air sur son visage aussi déterminé._

_Louis le regarde, un long moment, sans rien dire. Il se demande même s'il n'oublie pas de respirer. Puis, il tend son autre main et passe son pouce contre la pommette d'Harry. La chaleur de la cigarette créée une effusion nouvelle contre sa peau._

 

Louis : Tu n'es pas mort, Harry. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, crois moi.

 

_Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il lève la tête plus encore, rapproche son visage et l'embrasse._

_Pour le faire taire._

_Pour ne pas oublier que ce baiser là sera peut-être le dernier._

_Pour se souvenir ce que cela fait de se sentir vivre le temps de quelques heures._

 

_Louis ne résiste pas. Il n'essaie pas de se dégager. De s'éloigner. Il appuie doucement sur la nuque d'Harry et rapproche leurs corps._

_Parce qu'Harry est vibrant de lumière, de soleil, de vie, de couleur. Il repousse le noir, le triste, la solitude. Il occulte tout ce qui fait peur à Louis._

 

_Peut-être que c'est ça, le goût du bonheur. Que c'est là, l'endroit précis où il peut le trouver. Sur les lèvres d'Harry. Encerclé par ses bras. Perdu dans ses yeux._

 

_Leurs bouches ne se décollent que pour respirer. Que pour s'apprécier davantage encore quand elles se retrouvent._

_Ils s'embrassent longtemps. Ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de se parler pour se comprendre._

 

_C'est étrange. Louis n'a jamais connu ça._

_Cette confiance._

_Cette facilité à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son espace et glisser sous sa peau._

 

_Maintenant, ce sont leurs fronts qui se touchent. Les yeux fermés, ils reprennent leurs souffles. Les joues d'Harry sont rosées, Louis a oublié sa cigarette qui se consume entre ses doigts._

 

Harry : Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la réalité. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le monde.

 

_Ils restent ainsi. L'un contre l'autre. Plus proches que jamais._

_Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs lèvres se cherchent mais ne se rejoignent jamais._

_C'est une sorte de jeu. Un jeu dont ils ne connaissent et ne contrôlent pas les règles._

 

_Les doigts de Louis descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, retracent la forme aiguë et saillante de ses os._

 

Louis : Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

Harry : De me retrouver tout seul.

Louis : Tu ne le seras pas. Jamais.

Harry : Comment tu peux savoir ?

 

_Harry se recule et ouvre les yeux. Son corps ne quitte pas celui de Louis, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Mais il le regarde, les sourcils froncés._

_Louis tend le bras, écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se recouche correctement. Il passe un bras derrière sa tête, observe le plafond et puis pose ses yeux sur Harry._

 

_Quand il le regarde, Louis se dit qu'Harry ne peut pas avoir peur._

_Parce qu'Harry aime._

_Vit._

_Brille._

_Sourit._

_Espère._

_Rit._

 

_Il ne peut pas avoir peur de la vie. Il la croque à pleines dents. Il la savoure. Il l'embrasse et l'affronte._

_Louis la subit, la porte lourdement sur son dos. Il la repousse, la déteste, l'évite. Il n'en veut pas._

 

_Lentement, Louis se tourne sur son flanc. Ils se font maintenant face. Leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres seulement._

 

_Malgré la pénombre, les yeux d'Harry brillent encore. La lumière jaunâtre de la pièce caresse son épaule, sa hanche fine et courbée, la forme de ses fesses. Louis laisse son regard s'étendre sur lui, sur la superficie de son corps, les grains de beauté qu'il a pu embrasser et toucher un peu partout._

 

_Une mèche bouclée lui tombe sur le côté du visage, presque devant les yeux. Louis la repousse, ses doigts frôlent sa joue et s'éternise dans ses cheveux._

 

Louis : Parce que tu vas retourner à ta vie. Tu auras du mal au début, peut-être. Mais tu vas rentrer dans ta routine, tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes, tu tomberas amoureux, tu trouveras ton grand amour ( _ils se sourient tous les deux_ )... et tu m'oublieras.

Harry : Non. Non, je ne pense pas.

 

_La voix d'Harry est assurée, certaine. Il secoue la tête vivement. Les lèvres de Louis s'arquent dans un léger sourire. Parce qu'Harry ressemble à un enfant. Parce qu'Harry ne semble pas encore avoir conscience des choses, avoir réalisé._

_L'ampleur des mots._

_L'intensité de cette seule nuit._

 

_Mais, Louis ne lui dira pas._

_Louis ne lui dira pas que ces quelques heures dans la pénombre et l'intimité d'une chambre d'hôtel ne quitteront jamais son esprit._

_Que cette nuit, il a compris ce que cela signifiait de vivre._

 

Louis : Les gens m'oublient, Harry. Je ne suis qu'un corps, qu'un homme parmi les autres. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, je n'ai rien d'unique, comme tu l'as dit. Tout le monde m'oublie.

Harry : Pas moi. Moi, je garderais éternellement le souvenir de cette nuit en tête.

Louis : Tu dis ça maintenant...

Harry ( _l'interrompt_ ) : Et je le dirais encore dans vingt ans. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je le sais.

 

_Louis hausse un sourcil, perturbé et impressionné par son ton résolu._

_Il baisse sa main, quitte la douceur de ses cheveux et la ramène contre son corps._

_Harry la saisit, noue leurs doigts et les garde entre eux._

 

Louis : Tu le sais ?

Harry : Oui, je le sens. C'est tout. C'est en moi.

 

_Je t'ai sous la peau._

 

_Mais ça, Harry ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il le garde pour lui. Ce sera son secret._

 

_Cette fois, c'est Louis qui se penche pour combler la distance entre eux et réunir leurs lèvres à nouveau._

_Il l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre le souffle,_

_il l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que c'est réciproque,_

_il l'embrasse pour lui montrer que s'il le pouvait il lui demanderait de rester,_

_il l'embrasse pour garder ancré en lui le souvenir de cette nuit._

 

_Unique._

 

_Un goût salé se mêle au baiser. Ce sont les larmes qui coulent sur les joues d'Harry. Parce qu'il n'a pas menti. Il le sent partout en lui._

 

_Il sent Louis._

_Ces dernières heures, il a senti le poids de son corps partout sur le sien._

_Et là, il sent que cette nuit touche à sa fin._

 

_Ils ne font pas l'amour._

_Pas vraiment._

_Ils se contentent de s'embrasser au milieu du lit défait, jusqu'à perdre le souffle, jusqu'à voir des étoiles, jusqu'à sentir son cœur pulser sous la peau._

_Et c'est suffisant._

 

_Harry pleure longtemps. Louis sèche ses larmes par de tendres baisers, parfois ses lèvres, mais son visage aussi._

_Harry s'accroche à lui, à son corps, à ses épaules, son dos, sa nuque. Il le supplie silencieusement de ne pas partir._

_Harry laisse Louis l'enlacer, le prendre dans ses bras, calmer ses sanglots et effacer ses peurs._

 

_Louis le berce, il caresse ses cheveux, embrasse sa nuque, son épaule, le haut de son dos entre ses omoplates. Sa peau frissonnante est d'une douceur infinie, celle du coton, et elle a l'odeur de la lavande._

_Il se souvient encore avoir lavé le corps d'Harry avec l'un de ces carrés de savon posés sur le bord de la baignoire. La mousse qui a recouvert ses membres et la chaleur de chaque surface où il passait ses doigts._

 

_Tout ces gestes lui étaient inconnus il y a quelques heures encore, et pourtant ils sembles totalement naturels._

_Cette nuit, c'est exactement comme si tout cela avait déjà existé entre eux._

 

Harry ( _murmure à peine audible_ ) : Je ne t'oublierai pas...

 

_S'il respirait trop fort, Louis n'aurait certainement pas entendu ses mots._

_Mais ils sont parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles, jusqu'à son cœur. Il les enferme là, chaudement, pour ne jamais les oublier eux non plus._

 

_Il ne répond pas._

_Il serre simplement le corps d'Harry davantage contre le sien et l'encercle de ses bras._

_Pour le protéger du monde._

_De l'amour._

_Et des premières lueurs du jour qui se lèvent._

 

_Épuisé, Harry ne sent pas ses paupières se fermer._

_Elles sont lourdes. Il ne les contrôle pas._

 

_Les caresses et le souffle de Louis le plongent dans un demi sommeil._

_Un endroit où tous les plus beaux rêves sont réalisables._

_Un endroit où l'amour n'a pas de limites._

_Un endroit où cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais._

 

_Et il s'endort._

 


	10. Scène X.

 

_Dans un sursaut, Harry ouvre les yeux._

_Il n'y a aucun bruit._

 

_La lampe de chevet est toujours allumée, mais une nouvelle source de lumière s'est ajoutée à la pièce. Elle n'est plus aussi sombre._

_Ce sont les premiers rayons timides du soleil qui se faufilent un chemin entre les pans du rideau._

_Les premiers rayons du soleil qui cherchent à mettre fin à une nuit qui ne semble plus n'être qu'un songe._

 

_Harry cligne des paupières, se tourne sur le dos et grogne._

_Il n'y a plus cette source de chaleur contre son corps._

 

_Il est allongé au milieu d'un lit vide._

_Vide et froid._

 

_Il se redresse sur son coude, observe la pièce autour de lui._

_Les contours, sous la lumière du jour, semblent plus nets et précis._

_Ses vêtements sont encore empilés sur le fauteuil où il les avait rassemblés après le bain._

 

_Un mauvais pressentiment naît au creux de son ventre._

_Il se redresse afin d'être assit, la place à côté de lui n'est même plus tiède._

 

Harry : Tu es encore là... ?

 

_Il essaie. Sa voix est rauque de sommeil, pâteuse et tremble un peu._

_Mais c'est un échec._

 

_Aucune réponse._

_Le silence total._

_Écrasant._

_Angoissant._

 

_Maintenant que la réalité le frappe, Harry se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas connaissance de son prénom._

_Il se lève, enfile son caleçon et commence à reboutonner sa chemise._

 

_Pour être certain, il va voir dans la salle de bain. Il allume la lumière vive et blanche. Ses paupières se plissent, il tique et souffle._

_Le vide._

_Personne._

 

_Il n'y a pas d'autres pièces._

_Il n'y a plus que lui dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel lugubre._

 

_Harry serre les dents et retient les larmes qui affluent à ses yeux._

_Il ne peut pas pleurer._

_Pas maintenant._

_Il se l'est promis._

 

_Il le savait._

_Une seule nuit._

 

_Quand il revient près du lit, il remarque le sac de Louis n'est plus là._

_Aucune de ses affaires._

_Les verres en plastiques ont été jeté à la poubelle et il n'y a plus aucune trace de la bouteille non plus._

_Tout souvenir de lui, de cette nuit, a disparu._

 

_Il ne reste plus que les cendres._

_Les miettes._

_Les morceaux brisés._

_Le poids des mots qui flotte encore lourdement dans l'air._

 

_Son regard tombe sur la table._

_Un papier. Blanc, parsemé de quelques lignes noires._

 

_Harry sait que c'est._

_Il redoute._

_Il tremble._

 

_Mais il s'approche et le saisit quand même._

_Il lit ces mots, le cœur en travers de la gorge, parce qu'il ne lui reste plus que cela à quoi s'accrocher._

 

 

Harry,

 

Merci pour cette nuit.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu m'as fait renaître l'espace de quelques heures.

 

Tu es bien trop beau et vivant pour que je te détruise comme les autres. Je te l'ai dis, tu es le premier. Mais le dernier aussi. J'ai décidé partir pendant que tu dormais. Les adieux auraient été trop compliqués, sinon. Je pense que tu le sais, mieux que moi même. Je préfère te laisser sur un sourire que sur des larmes. Tu en as déjà assez versées ces dernières heures.

 

Il est presque cinq heures trente du matin quand je t'écris cette lettre.

Quand tu te réveilleras, je serai autre part. Peut-être loin déjà.

 

Je dois admettre que c'est plus difficile de te laisser que je ne le croyais. Tu es là, tu dors paisiblement. Je pourrais tendre la main, te toucher et te demander de venir avec moi.

Mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

Ce n'est pas pour toi.

 

Tu mérites mieux. Et je sais, je ne suis personne pour te dire ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Mais quand je le serais, quand je serais à la hauteur, l'Amour viendra me chercher. Je la laisserai me prendre par la main, je n'aurai plus peur de la suivre. Parce que tu m'as montré que c'était possible, d'aimer et d'accepter de l'être.

 

C'est toi qui avais raison. Aucune rencontre n'a lieu par hasard.

 

Ne laisse jamais personne te voler ta lumière ou te faire de l'ombre. Et, surtout, ne cesse jamais de briller.

 

Louis.

 

 

_Louis. Louis. Louis._

 

_Les larmes envahissent les yeux d'Harry._

_Il serre le papier entre ses mains, le froisse et le jette à travers la pièce._

 

_Pourtant, il le savait._

_Il savait que ce ne serait qu'une nuit._

_Mais la douleur n'est pas moins présente. Intense._

 

_Louis est parti sans lui laisser aucun choix, aucun dernier mot._

_A part ceux-là._

_Jetés sur un papier, comme si cela pouvait tout arranger._

_Comme si ils suffisaient à panser toutes les blessures._

 

_Harry se retient de rire. Il ne veut pas de cette lumière en lui. Il ne veut pas briller sans cet amour. Il ne veut pas briller sans Louis._

_Cette nuit, c'est Louis qui a tout allumé en lui._

_Sans sa présence, il préfère s'éteindre._

_En espérant que la nuit l'avale._

_En priant pour que le souvenir de cette nuit ne périsse jamais._

_Pour qu'il puisse la vivre encore une fois._

 

Harry ( _murmure plusieurs fois d'une voix noyée de larmes_ ) : Louis... Louis...

 

_Louis._

 

_C'est tout ce qui lui reste de l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux cette nuit._

_Amoureux._

_Harry pense qu'il n'existe pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressent. Ils sont justes et véritables. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi sincères. Aussi exactes._

 

_Il est tombé sous le charme de Louis._

_Plus vite et plus intensément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_En réalité, il n'a rien vu venir._

 

_C'est comme la foudre de l'orage qui frappe à un endroit de la Terre._

_C'est Louis qui a cogné lourdement au creux de son cœur._

 

_Il est venu. Il a tout bousculé. Il a tout bouleversé. Une tornade. Puis,_

_il est parti._

_Après avoir tout pris._

_Et rien laissé._

 

_Harry se rhabille sans grande conviction. Il prend son portable dans son sac._

_Huit heures deux._

 

_Au fond, c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Il ne peut que se blâmer._

_Il n'aurait pas dû dormir._

_Il aurait profité pleinement de Louis jusqu'à leurs dernières secondes._

_Il aurait pu le regarder partir. Sans avoir l'impression de s'être fait arracher violemment le cœur._

 

_Harry est presque déçu de ne voir aucun message d'un numéro inconnu._

_Louis qui lui demanderait de venir le rejoindre dehors. Qui l'attend, dehors, dans sa voiture._

 

_Une boule d'appréhension se forme soudain au milieu de sa gorge._

_Les pensées se bousculent, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur._

 

Harry : Et si...

 

_Après ces mots, il se dépêche de déverrouiller son téléphone._

_La main tremblante et la poitrine douloureuse, Harry se connecte sur l'application._

_Celle où tout a commencé._

_Celle qui a donné naissance à leur rencontre._

_Celle qui a signé le début de leur histoire._

 

_Son dernier espoir ne tient plus qu'à cela._

_Il clique sur ses conversations_

_retient son souffle._

 

_Il sélectionne le profil de Louis._

_Son identité restée secrète sous un pseudonyme._

_Puis, page blanche._

_Contenu indisponible._

 

_Le contact n'existe plus._

_Louis a disparu._

_Entièrement._

 

_Harry serre ses doigts autour du téléphone, se déconnecte, l'éteint et le range dans son sac._

_Son souffle est éreinté._

_Il serre les poings, tourne en rond au milieu du petit espace clos de la chambre._

 

_Les murs semblent se resserrer autour de lui._

_Il étouffe._

_La chaleur est intense._

 

_Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, il saisit les couvertures et les tire, les envoie voler dans tous les sens._

_Les sanglots se coincent au milieu de sa gorge, sortent et laissent échapper des sons douloureux de sa bouche._

 

_Quand il est épuisé, il se laisse glisser contre un mur._

_Recroquevillé, il pleure longtemps._

_Seul, dans un coin de la chambre._

 

_Il regarde le lit._

_Là où le fantôme de leurs corps se sont aimés, touchés et enlacés pendant des heures._

_Il se revoit encore passer ses bras autour de Louis et l'écouter parler de son enfance, de sa mère et de son père, de son incapacité à aimer._

_Il se souvient de la dernière fois où ils ont fait l'amour entre ces draps, haletants et en sueur, incapables de se parler, de se quitter des yeux et de ne pas s'embrasser._

_Sur le bout de ses lèvres, il peut presque sentir encore le goût de celles de Louis. Leur dernier baiser, sur ce même matelas._

 

_Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se lève. Il va se rincer le visage et rassembler ses affaires._

_Finalement, il prend le mot écrit par Louis. Il le déplie, lisse le papier et le range dans la poche de son jean._

_Il prend la clé de la chambre, posée sur la table._

 

_Un dernier regard jeté autour de lui. Cette pièce baignée de souvenirs._

_Des gestes, des regards, des baisers qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer de sa mémoire._

 

_Puis, il ferme la porte derrière lui._

_Harry rejoint l'accueil._

 

_Le couple est encore là._

_La femme et le mari, derrière le comptoir en bois._

_Elle parcourt un magazine, il lit ce qui semble être un roman._

_Un vieux livre aux pages jaunes._

 

_Il n'y a personne._

_Personne sauf eux trois._

 

Harry : Bonjour.

Homme : Bonjour.

 

_Il tend la clé. L'homme sourit derrière ses petites lunettes, sa femme se lève et la range._

_La seule empruntée._

_Les autres ne semblent pas avoir bougé de leur emplacement depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. La poussière s'accumule autour._

 

_Harry regarde autour de lui._

_Au cas où il trouverait Louis assit sur un de ces fauteuils démodés à l'entrée, un magazine à la main, en l'attendant._

_Mais, il n'est pas surpris de ne découvrir que du vide._

_Partout._

 

Harry : Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous auriez vu un autre jeune homme partir plus tôt ce matin ?

Homme : De taille assez petite et aux yeux bleus ? Oui oui, il devait être prêt de six heures je crois.

Harry : Aurait-il laissé quelque chose pour moi ?

 

_Au cas où, Harry s'accroche à tous les espoirs possibles._

_L'homme affiche un petit sourire désolé et secoue la tête. La femme se contente de foncer les sourcils, retournant à sa place assise._

 

Harry : Ca va paraître complètement stupide, mais... ( _petit rire nerveux_ ) il est parti quand je dormais ce matin et... et j'aurais voulu connaître son nom de famille, un numéro de téléphone ou quoi que ce soit pour pouvoir le contacter... ?

Femme : Il ne vous a rien donné lui-même ?

 

_Harry secoue la tête._

_Maintenant qu'il y pense, sa question n'a aucun sens._

_Ils doivent le prendre pour un fou._

_L'homme ferme son livre, le repose sur le bureau. Son regard est doux, plus coloré que celui de sa compagne._

 

Harry : Laissez tomber, c'était... je n'aurais pas dû demander cela...

Homme : Attendez.

 

_Après avoir adressé à Harry un petit sourire, il ouvre un grand cahier et tourne quelques pages. Il glisse son doigt le long d'une page, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et hoche la tête._

 

Homme : William Deakin. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Il est arrivé quelques minutes avant vous hier soir. Nous n'avons aucune autre information à vous fournir.

 

_Sa femme a les bras croisés devant elle, l'air agacé et sévère. Elle ne semble pas d'accord avec la décision de son mari de divulguer des informations sur leurs clients._

 

_Harry baisse les yeux et serre les dents._

_Louis n'a pas déposé sa véritable identité. Il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer._

_Malgré tout, Harry le croit quand il lui a écrit un peu plus tôt qu'il s'appelle Louis._

_Il ne peut pas lui mentir sur ça._

 

Harry : Merci.

Femme : Il a déjà payé pour la chambre, hier soir.

 

_Un hochement de tête, Harry resserre ses doigts autour de son sac. Un léger soupir s'échappe de sa bouche._

_Avant de partir, il prend un papier sur le comptoir, un stylo et y écrit deux mots._

_Il s'adresse à eux d'une voix décidée._

_Mais surtout, il regarde l'homme._

 

Harry : Si jamais il repasse ici... ( _il tend le papier vers lui_ ) pourriez vous lui donner cela de ma part s'il vous plaît ? Ce sont mes coordonnées.

Femme : Je doute qu'il...

Homme ( _l'interrompt_ ) : Avec plaisir, nous le gardons précieusement.

 

_Les yeux d'Harry se posent sur la femme, qui le toisent d'un air hautain, puis il remercie son mari d'un sourire._

_Il fait demi-tour, son attention s'arrête quelques secondes en arrière. Le couloir qui mène à la chambre._

 

_Hier, il faisait le chemin inverse pour rejoindre Louis._

_Découvrir ce que cela signifiait d'être vivant._

 

_Aujourd'hui, il sort de cette chambre seul. Le cœur lourd. Au bord des lèvres._

_Pour essayer de reprendre sa vie et ne pas penser à cette nuit._

 

_Mais elle est là, elle est ancrée en lui. A jamais. Elle est sous sa peau. Elle est gravée. Un souvenir indélébile. Un de ces moments que l'on ne peut pas oublier, malgré toute la volonté du monde._

_Il lui a dit, cette nuit. Il ne pourra pas oublier Louis._

 

Homme : Il vous retrouvera.

 

_Harry se retourne, pris de cours par cette intervention. Un grain de curiosité dans ses yeux._

_L'homme le regarde par dessus le comptoir, même sa femme semble pendue à ses lèvres._

 

Homme : Il faut laisser une chance au destin. Il reviendra vers vous.

Harry ( _fronce les sourcils_ ) : Comment pouvez vous en être certain ?

Homme : Personne ne l'est jamais. Mais ce jeune homme... Son regard ne mentait pas, ce matin. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors je dois être aveugle.

 

_Un petit rire sort de la bouche d'Harry. A la fois nerveux et soulagé. Il sent le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger._

_Sa femme, elle aussi, affiche un sourire en coin. Même si son visage reste encore à moitié coincé dans son air sérieux._

 

_Harry s'autorise à respirer un peu._

_A avoir ce dernier espoir._

 

_Il les remercie à nouveau puis sort de l'hôtel._

_L'air est presque aussi étouffant dehors. La nuit n'a rien changé. C'est encore une chaude journée d'été. Les premiers rayons du soleil brûlent déjà la peau._

 

_Harry rejoint sa voiture. La seule garée à l'horizon._

_Hier, il n'avait pas fait attention._

_Peut-être aurait-il vu celle de Louis._

 

_Il s'assoit derrière le volant et pose son sac sur le siège passager._

_Après avoir lâché un soupir, il démarre la moteur._

_Harry essaie de ne pas penser à l'application sur son portable. Ou la lettre à l'intérieur de sa poche qui lui brûle la peau. Ce sera le seul souvenir qu'il gardera de Louis._

 

_La voiture se met en route. Il part sans regarder en arrière._

_Harry sait qu'il doit aller de l'avant._

_Mais toujours avec l'espoir, au fond, que le destin les réunira._

 

 

_A seulement quelques kilomètres de là._

_Quelque part dans un café. Perdu._

_Presque désert._

_Trois clients. Deux serveurs._

_Une vieille musique aux sonorités rock._

 

_Un thé froid sur la table._

_Une cigarette fumante dans un cendrier._

_Louis regarde son téléphone, allumé entre ses doigts._

 

_Il a supprimé son compte. Temporairement._

_Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage._

 

_Cette nuit, il a appris une chose importante. Primordiale._

_Il sait qu'aucune rencontre n'arrive par hasard._

_Et que s'il souhaite contacter Harry, il aura toujours un moyen de le retrouver._

_L'Amour le guidera._

_Parce qu'il y croit. Parce qu'Harry lui a tout appris._

 

_Ce n'était qu'une nuit._

_Mais ce peut-être aussi l'aube qui se lève sur une nouvelle histoire._

 


	11. Scène XI.

 

_Deux années plus tard._

_Rien n'a vraiment changé._

_Tout est à peu près pareil._

 

_Harry n'a rien oublié. Il vit avec le poids du souvenir depuis cette nuit qui a changé sa vie. Il espère un signe. Il attend. Le grand Amour._

_Il attend._

_Louis._

 

_Dans sa poche, son portable vibre._

_Une nouvelle notification._

_Il se précipite dessus._

 

Louis T vous a envoyé un message.

 

_Ses mains tremblent. Son cœur arrache sa poitrine._

_L'amour peut être une douce torture. Dont on ne se remet jamais vraiment._

_C'est lui, aucun doute._

_Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Le monde s'arrête de tourner._

 

_Les mots sont précis._

 

Harry, je suis prêt. Je suis là.

Retrouve moi, tu sais où.

-Louis.

 

_Harry laisse tomber ses cours, ses révisions, il quitte son petit appartement, monte sans perdre de temps dans sa voiture._

_Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir._

_Il prend la direction d'un hôtel perdu au milieu de nul part._

_Mais pas n'importe lequel._

 

_Quand il arrive, dans le hall, le couple est encore là._

_Les clefs aussi. Sur le tableau derrière eux._

_Toutes sauf une._

_La numéro dix-huit._

 

_La décoration est la même. Comme si, ici, le temps avait cessé de s'écouler._

_Il y a toujours se fin filet de poussière qui gravite dans l'air._

 

_L'homme lui sourit derrière ses lunettes, la femme l'observe sans rien dire. Mais Harry croit percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres serrées._

_Cependant, il ne s'y attarde pas. Parce que son cœur bat trop vite pour réfléchir._

_Parce qu'il a assez attendu._

 

_Harry traverse le couloir, toque à la porte. Ses mains sont moites. Son sang pulse dans ses veines. Il retient son souffle._

_Tout ce temps, resté en apnée. Les souvenirs de cette nuit lui remontent en travers de la gorge._

_La porte s'ouvre à peine cinq secondes plus tard._

 

_Louis est là, lui aussi._

_Rien ne semble avoir changé chez lui et en même temps tout est différent._

_Sa petite barbe de deux jours, ses cheveux un peu plus long, qui entourent son visage._

 

_Mais Harry s'attarde surtout sur ses yeux. Un bleu électrique. Vibrant. Vivant._

_Il se sent renaître dans son seul regard._

_Et il n'a pas besoin de plus._

 

_Dans la chambre, la même lumière sobre, jaune qui vient de la table de chevet._

 

_Ils ne parlent pas._

_Ils se fixent un moment, sans rien dire._

_Harry tremble. Louis ne le lâche pas des yeux. Ses yeux dont la couleur jaillit comme un feu d'artifice. Ses yeux qui portent le poids d'un seul monde. Celui d'Harry._

_Louis murmure tu es là_

_Harry répond tu es si beau._

 

_Puis, ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se réunissent._

 

_Ils s'embrassent._

_A bout de souffle._

 

_La porte se ferme derrière eux._

_Ils se retrouvent à nouveau dans cette chambre._

_La chambre où tout a commencé._

_Ils se retrouvent pour reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté._

_Pour donner une suite à leur histoire._

_Parce qu'elle ne devait pas durer qu'une nuit._

_Parce qu'ils ont voulu l'écrire autrement._

 


End file.
